


Till the end of time

by Booklover9201



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bifrost, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Married Couple, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover9201/pseuds/Booklover9201
Summary: "I didn't think you could do any good to our kingdom after killing my queen, your... mother. But I have found a use of you. I have no wish to sugar coat it. You will be marrying that monster of a prince of Asgard."..."Was my punishment not enough ?! That now you are going to use me as a bargain chip and marry me off to some pompus princess?!?! I have already spent 2 decades on that junk and helped that idiotic team called Avengers. I will not accept this!!"---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry for any mistakes in advance. This is my first story and I am really not experienced in this. I hope you like this story.SLOW UPDATES! (I'll try updating fast)
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

* * *

Love, is a wierd thing. It does wonders to you but even makes you do dumb things. There is a continuous fight between your mind, and your heart. And when the heart wins, sometimes you loose. And I lost everything in just a day. My family. My husband. My unborn child. And even some part of that shy and timid princess that I was once.

"Heimdall?! Heimdall!" The gaurdian of the bifrost was frozen. And me? I was being held by her. Her, whom I thought was doing the right thing by sending me away from my family. Protecting them form me. Because I was cursed, never to bring joy to the ones around me. So, I thought she was doing the right thing. oh! how wrong I was. I thougt she was right for him. For my husband. Not aware that she was the one who brought the doom of our happiness.

"You have done enough damage! Just get out of our lives. The Allfather demands it and I agree. Let the house of Odin live in peace!" She said. "You were anyways never ment for him. He deserved someone who would do him good, like me!" The Allfather? He would do something like that for his family.

"I'll leave! But please let me see if Heimdall is fine. He can transport me safely to where ever you want. You do not have the experience to use the sword. It can cause damage to the life in me. Please, just for it's safety." I begged. Her grip on my arm, which was now hurting, did not loose.

"I don't care and nobody does! If that thing dies, it would be lucky. Atleast it will not have to deal with the damage you bring on others!" Would it be lucky if it dies? It did not matter. I couldn't bare to loose my child too. Not after I lost everything that I valued.

"Please..." I let out a sob. But I did not hear anything. Next thing I knew, I was being sucked through a portal. The bifrost portal. I was pushed into it by her. I did not know where I was being transported, just had that numb feeling. I prayed to which ever god was listening, to keep my child safe. And then, it was darkness.


	2. GOOD NEWS OR BAD NEWS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin Allfather goes to Jotunheim to establish peace between the two relems, with a marriage proposal between his younger son and the daughter of the Jotun king. But, does the Jotun king accept the proposal for the peace or for his own benifit?

CHAPTER 1: GOOD NEWS OR BAD NEWS?

* * *

I was sitting near the window in my room, with my nose burried in my book of spells when I heard a knock. I scrambled from my place to hide the book. The king couldn't know that I still practiced my magic. I didn't want the same to repeat when he first found out that I had magic. He was furious, even though I only did healing magic. He accused me of being a witch even though many Jotun were gifted with magic. But mine was no simple magic. It was seidr, which was only found in the Aesirs. Though, it shouldn't have been a shock to him, as my mother was an Aesir. He bounded my Seidr which was very painfull as I couldn't chanel it. It took a realy long time for me to break those bonds without the king realizing it. After hiding the book I rushed to the door to see who it was. To my relief it was not the king but one of his gaurd.

"The king has asked for your presence in the throne room." The gaurd said.

I swallowed thickly. I didn't know what punishment or humilation was the king going to inflict on me this time."I'll be there in a minute." I was closing the door when the gaurd stopped me.

"It is a very imortant matter and the king asked me to _escort_ you to the throne room even if you were bare." I could hear the sadness in his voice and see the rage in his red eyes. Amr was an old and wise Jotun gaurd. He was the one who taught me how to fight and defend myself, though I could never bring myself to hit anyone or even defend myself when I was being beaten or tortured by the king. My...own _father._ I was beaten into submission. So much that, I couldn't even defend myself from that monster.

"Very well. We will leave right away." I didn't have a choice. I would have to go there and face whatever is waiting in there for me. 

When we reached the throne room, Amr stopped me. "Princess, say yes to the proposal. It will do good to our realm and help you get out of this life and find yourself. Though most of us see them as our enemies, they are good. Our queen showed us that." I frowned. I was confused by Amr's words. What proposal? Though, I did not get to ask my question as the doors of the throne room were pulled open. 

"Please welcome princess Kari of Jotunheim." It was a shock that I was addressed as a princess in front of the king, as he despaired me. But the most shocking thing was that the king of Asgard-Odin, was standing right next to _father._ I curtsied in front of both the kings after receiving a glare from the Jotun king.

"Yes. Odin Allfather brought us a proposal of peace, by marrying you off to his second son. I have accepted his-" "If you accept this proposal of marriage, only then we will continue on this peace treaty. You will not be _forced."_ Odin Allfather cuts in between, glaring at the Jotun king. "This is what king Somr and I have decided. This marriage is for peace and also it would do good to my son. That is of course a personal gain from this marriage. I hope you will accept it, but no one will force you." Said the one eyed king.

Now I understood what Amr was trying to tell me about. It would be the best if i accepted the proposal, but..."Does your son know about this Allfather?" "Yes, my son is aware of my reason to visit Jotunheim and this proposal was accepted by him."

I was shocked would be an understatement. The same person who tried to wipe out the entire Jotunheim wanted to marry the princess of that very same realm willingly? I could not believe it, but I knew I had no other option other than agreeing to it. "Allfather if my ki- if my father has accepted this proposal, then I have no reason to deny it. I accept your proposal."King Somr glared at me.

Odin Allfather was very happy by this, but I had only one thought in my mind. 'Am I leaving one helhole, just to go in another?' I left the throne room after that, so the kings could continue their discussion on the said peace treaty.

.

.

.

When I entered my room I was engulfed in a hug by my handsmaid and my caretaker, Ingrid. She was an old lady who took care of me since my birth. "I am so happy for you child. You will not have to endure the king's wrath anymore once you are married. Come child there is a lot of preparations to do. I have been told you will be leaving for your marriage to the prince in a week. Isn't that wonderful?" Squeaked Ingrid in delight. She loved me a lot and always tried to protect me from the king. "Yes, Ingrid. It certainly will be good if my _husband-to-be_ will not treat me the same way the king treats me." I said with a bitter smile. "Oh! my child. don't be like that. I know what he has done, but he wouldn't treat you like that. The Allmother wouldn't allow it. And besides I don't think the prince is barbaric to treat his own wife like that." Ingrid said with a sad smile. "Ingrid-." I was cutoff when king Somr entered my chambers.

"I didn't think you could do any good to my kingdom after killing my queen, your...mother. But as you know, I have found a use of you and I have no wish to sugar coat it. You will be marring that monster of a prince of Asgard. And he will torture you, that you would regret accepting this marriage proposal." Spat the king.

"But you accepted it. Did you want me reject it?" "Oh no! I wouldn't have let you turn this proposal down, because this is exactly what I wanted to see. You being tortured."Spat the king. "Why do you hate me so much? What have I done?" I asked with tears in my eyes "'WHAT HAVE _YOU_ DONE?!' You were the reason my queen died. If she wouldn't have birthed you, she would have been alive. With me. We would have been living happily right now, but no you ruined everything. You are nothing but a curse." The king yelled angrily. "You are the reason why-" The king cut himself off as he saw a book lying under the bed. He stomped there and picked the book. My eyes widened in fear when I saw it was one of my spell book. King Somr was furious. "What is this?! Have you been practicing your magic witch?!" He asked angrily. "My king-." Ingrid who was standing silently in a corner came to defence, but the king stoped her. "I asked the question to this wrench, not you. So, you'd do well to remember to hold your tongue. And you answer me! Are you performing witch craft or not?!"

"Yes, my king."

"HOW?!?! You magic was bonded." Rored the king angrily.

"I broke the-."

"You WHAT?! How dare you deny your kings wishes?! I will have stronger bonds and runes placed on you for this insolence and you will be whipped 10 times for the same." With this, the king stomped off, but not 10 mins later two gaurd came to the room and tied the princes to a pillar.

"NO! Please. Don't" Ingrid begged but they didn't listen.

They whipped me ten times. Each strick harder than the last. After the seventh strick, I slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

Slowly I regained my consciousness. I was in immense pain, not only from being whipped but also, I couldn't feel my magic. He had placed the bracelet on my hand that confined my magic. I noticed I was alone in my chambers when suddenly Ingrid bust into my chambers with a letter in her hand. I knew who had sent that letter.

"Princess, the king has asked me to give this letter to you. I am so sorry princess, I couldn't do anything. This-."

"No Ingrid. This was not your fault. Do not blame yourself because of my carelessness. Don't worry yourself. Give me that letter now."

"But-."

"Ingrid please." I pleaded.

"Very well, but you will let me tend to you, my dear. After all I don't think your groom would appreciate those marks on you." She said making me laugh and handing me the letter. When I opened the letter, it looked like a child was learning to write. It said,

_Dear Daughter,_

_I hope you have recieved your punishment. I would recommend you to not do anything stupid otherwise you will be only adding to your torture. And, though I would enjoy it, I don't want to present the prince with damaged goods. If you continue to be a insolent brat i will punish you and it will not be plesent. And oh! did you like that bracelet? Only a master of magic would be able to remove it. It binds your magic so you won't be able to remove it. I know that prince can remove it but I don't think he will. And he should know how to remove it otherwise you will die. Consider this as a wedding gift._

_-Somr_

All the colors drained from my face as Ingrid was trying to ask me what happened. I couldn't use my magic anymore and I was not sure if the prince would be generous enough to find a way to remove this bracelet from me. I realised one thing in that moment.

"My father is a monster, Ingrid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.Hope you liked it. Give kudos please.❤😊


	3. LOKI'S FURTHER PUNISHMENT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is given an option. Either continue serving Midgard for a century for his crimes or marry the princess of Jotunheim for the peace treaty.

CHAPTER 2: LOKI'S FURTHER PUNISHMENT?

* * *

LOKI'S POV

I was on Midgard, bored out of my mind staring out of the window when one of Odin's raven flew towards me. It was nothing new. It was a common occurrence. They loved spying on me for that fool. 'Ugh! Can't he leave me alone for a day?! As if I can do anything, anyways when confined in this ugly tower.' Man of Iron had placed some Midgardian device on me that tracked me and also binded my magic. Though, he didn't know that I could still use my seidr. After all Midgard is not advance enough to bound my sedir. When the raven was close enough I could tell it was Hugin. He came and sat near the window of my room.

"What is it now? I didn't do anything. Can't you even trust me to not do anything after spending two decades on this horrid planet, that you have to send you beloved ravens every day to spy on me?" I asked annoyed by all of this. He made some screeching noises which no one can understand unless you know Allspeak.

"Odin is asking for my presence? For what?" I asked a bit shocked. When Odin had sentenced me to Midgard for _my_ crimes, he made it clear that I would not be allowed in Asgard until a century was over or I was deemed worthy. 'Was I deemed worthy? Or mother had something to do with this?' Honestly, whatever it was, I am not complaining. I didn't want to stay on this planet. Even though the people of Asgard hate me just because I am a Jotun, I miss her and my mother who was the only one who loved me, even when she knew what a monster I was. 

"Alright, I go inform Thor about it and we will leave for Asgard immediately."With that, I left my chambers to find that oaf. I knew he would either be in gym or with his idiot friends on the main floor. I decided to look in gym first and obviously he was there sparing with the soldier.

"Brother! How come you are here today? Do you wish to spar with me?" Thor boomed. "I am not your _brother_!! And Odin sent his raven. He has ordered both of us to return to Asgard immediately." I said annoyed. "Oh Loki! You will always be my brother no matter what. And father asked both of us to return? That is a joyous news brother! He deemed you worthy. You should be happy." Said Thor. Honestly, I loved that oaf and he would always be my brother, but I was hurt due to the lies I was fed my entire life. The constant comparison between us, and Thor's egoistic behavior which led me to be his shadow among everyone, made me bitter towards him. I always wanted his support, but he was so blinded by his massive ego that now even when he wants to make amendments, i just can't forgive him. But I miss him. My brother. Though I would never say it out aloud.

"Thor, there is more chance for Muspelheim to freeze over, than Odin deeming me worthy of anything. Get ready to leave otherwise I will be blamed for being late" Honestly, how big of a idiot Thor was? Didn't he understand? Odin never saw me as his son. I was just a bargin chip to him. "Loki-." "Thor I don't have time for this banter. We are leaving. Now." I cut him off. "Very well, brother." He said.

Five minutes later we were standing on the roof in our battle armor. " So, Reindeer games will finally be out of our hair? What an amazing day. I'll miss annoying you by the way, but not miss _you_." Tony said. "The feeling is mutual stark. I am happy I will not have to see your annoying and ugly face." I said with a smirk. "Hey! I am very handsome. And the most eligible bachelor in New York!" "What ever helps you sleep at night Stark." "Ha! the joke's on you. I don't even sleep at night." Well, he got me there. He actually doesn't sleep at night due to his PTSD condition. I have seen him work in the lab and wandering in the tower at ungodly hours. I know I can help but he would not accept it. I shrug. Everyone was staring at him now. 

"Alright, that's enough. Thor, we'll call for Hemidall if we need your help."Said the Captain after a moment of awkward silence. "Yes, I will come back when you require my help. Just let Hemidall know." "Yes, we will."Said the Captain. "Farewell, my friends. Heimdall! Open the Bifrost." And then we were sucked through the portal.

"Welcome, your highnesses'." Said the golden eye gatekeeper. It was refreshing to be back. I really missed Asgard. "Ah! Heimdall, my friend. I hope you fare well. Do you know what father requires of us?" Thor boomed happily. I could tell he was too happy to be back. "I am well your highness. Your father has something important to discuss and that is why he called the both of you." "Yes, Loki told me. We will leave now of it is something important." "Yes, Your horses have been bought." "Thank you, my friend. Come Loki, we better hurry up before father becomes upset." "He is not my father. And I agree lets go." I said annoyed. I just wanted to get over with this. "Well, that's a first." Thor said under his breathe. I decided to ingnore it and continue towards the palace. I was excited to meet mother, but did not let it show on my face.

We mounted our horses and started towards the palace. As we moved through the market, I could hear the people gossip. No wonder about myself.I decided to ignore them.

When we reached the palace gates I could hear the most annoying people in this realm. Thor's idiot friends. "Thor, you are back!" That was Volstagg. "What is he doing here?" Sif said with her sword pointed at my neck. "Sif, lower you wepon. Father has called both of us to discuss some important matter." "It's good to see you too Sif." I said sarcastically when she lowerwd her sword. She just scowled at me."Friends, we will see you later. We have to go and meet father first. Come along brother" "Thor-." "Loki we have discussed this." "Yes, and it still doesn't go through that thick skull of yours, that I am not your brother!" I grumbled. 

We enter the throne room and knelt in front of Odin. "Rise, my sons." I wanted to yell at him, that I was not his son, but I knew better. I saw mother who was very happy to see me and was looking at me lovingly and...apologetically? 'Norns! What was it now? What ever Odin wanted, was not good at all.'

"I have called you urgently to inform you that, Loki's further punishment will not be staying on Midgard, since that is doing no good to him. The council have decided that Loki will marry the princess of Jotunheim. They think if he is married to her, it would do good to him and it will also benifit Asgard. It will help us to establish peace between the two realms." Odin's voice boomed leaving my mind blank. 'Did he just say...?! WHAT THE HEL?!?!' 

"NO! I will not marry some wretched princess of the ice realm!" I shouted in my fury. How can they allow this? how did mother allow this!? "Silence. I was not asking Loki. I was mearly stating what you have to do. You don't have a option." I looked at mother and I could see in her eyes that she tried to reason with Odin, but he did not listen. 

"I will do no suh thing! Was my punishment not enough?! That now you are going to use me as a bargin chip and marry me off to some pompus princess?!?! I have aready spent 2 decades on that junk and helped that idiotic team called Avengers. I will not accept this!!" I said as I started to stomp off.

"It is either this or you will be staying on Midgard without you sedir for a century. Without seeing your mother during you stay." I gritted my teeth. He knew very well about my bond with mother, and now he was using it against me.

"Fine! It is not that the Jotun will agree to this! Even they think me as a monster!" I spat. "Yes, I am not sure whether the princess will agree or not. It will be entirely her desicion whether she wants to marry you or not. She will not be forced." I scoff. I knew very well that she will have to accept it. "I will be leaving for Jotunheim with some council members and some Einherjar in an hour and will return with the pincesses' decision soon. You are dismissed." With that I stomped off, not wanting to meet mother properly. I would have taken out my anger on her. And I didn't wanted to hurt her.

.

.

.

It had been a day since Odin left for Jotunheim. Even though I knew that I will have to marry the princess, I couldn't help but hope that she refuses this proposal. I didn't want to marry someone for political reasons. And I know, she will be hated by everyone just because she will be my wife. And what if I don't like her, and she is some dumb, egoistic and power hungry princes? I don't want to be tied to someone in an loveless marriage. My thoughts were cut when I heard a knock. "Enter." A servant entered my chambers.

"My prince, the Allfather has returned from Jotunhiem and is requesting your presence in his study." The servant said. "Yes I'll be there in a minute." "yes, my prince." With that he left.

I was anxious while I was walking towards Odin's study. I wanted to know the princesses' answer. I really didn't want my fears about the marriage to come true. 

When I entered the study, mother and Thor were already waiting for me. "My son I am so sorry I couldn't convince your father against this." Mother said with sadness in her eyes. I haven't spoken to her since I arrived in Asgard. "He is not my father. And you know very well mother, as I know he is very stubborn. He will do whatever is required for the good of this realm. Even if it means sacrificing his family." I spat. Mother did not reply. But I knew she was sadden by this. It was obvious she had not met the princess yet, otherwise she would have not been worried about about this marriage. She would have liked to see if the princess was worthy of me, but Odin didn't allow her to do so. So, she was worried, about what kind of a being the princess was. 

Odin entered his study and sat on the chair by his desk. "The princess has agreed to the proposal. The marriage will take place in a week in Asgard." Odin said too happy with himself. "Odin, that is too early. They wouldn't even get time to know each other. And I would also like to know my future daughter-in-law." Mother tried to reason. "No Frigga, it will be done as discussed because I know if they will be given any chance to know each other, Loki will scare the girl away. And trust me the girl is very nice, respecting and well behaved. When I said it was her choice, she asked me if Loki has agreed to it and she agreed only because I said yes. She said she has no problem with this proposal if her father accepts it." "Odin-." "No Frigga, this shows that she respects others choices. She is a nice child Frigga. I can tell that, with the amount of time I spent in her presence. She will be good for Loki and our family. I will not discuss further on this matter." With that Odin sent us all away. 

"Brother, don't be sad. I am sure she will be nice. You will just need to give her some time." "But I am not ready for this marriage, Thor!" "I know brother, but think about it. You will not have to leave Asgard now and mother will be there with you. And even I will be there. And what if she likes to read? You both can discuss about it. And you can share everything with her that you wouldn't with us. She can be you confidant and your friend. Be positive about it brother." Stated the ever so optimistic fool. Though, I couldn't help ponder on what he said. What if she is actually nice? Can I actually confine in her, my deepest, darkest secret?

Norns! What am I getting myself into?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistake!😅 Hope you like this chapter. Give kudos and support my work please.❤😊


	4. THE REALM ETERNAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari and Ingrid leaves for Asgard. Frigga finds something shocking about her daugter-in-law. And Kari learns something new about her mother.

The Realm Eternal

* * *

"Okay, so let me check if everything is there. Your diary-check, your books-check, your art-." "Ingrid! This is the 5th time you are checking if everything is there. I am going to another realm, and to an advance one at that, not to a farm! You should calm yourself. And I trust you to keep everything, so please calm down. It is not good to worry too much at this age. You will end up spoiling your health." I said in fond exasperation. Ingrid was nervous about this wedding, and about the fact that she will not be able to be there for me after the wedding. I had never lived far away from her till now. She had raised me as her own child and so was very protective of me. She wanted me to be comfortable there, hence checking everything again and again.

"Whom are you calling old, young lady? I am very energetic and beautiful. And I have to check if everything is there. I want you to have all your things so that you are comfortable in your new home." Ingrid said making me smile. "Ingrid, being old doesn't mean you are not beautiful. You are very beautiful, and I appreciate your concern but Asgard will have everything there. If I'll need anything I'll ask for it." "But, you will be leaving for Asgard in an hour. I have to check if your wedding gown-." "It is there. Everything is there. And you will be there with me till the wedding ceremony and the feast ends. So, please calm down. Spend some time with your daughter. I don't know when I'll get to see you again. And I am sure we will not get much time together once we are in Asgard." I said. I would miss her. The only person I have the closest to a mother.

"Alright, dear. I'll miss you." "And I you, Ingrid." We spoke for about an hour, pouring our hearts out till we heard the Bifrost. I looked through the window and saw two Einherjar coming towards the ice palace. 

"Dear, it is time. We have to leave for Asgard." "Yes, we have to." I said. "Come on, the king will be waiting for you. And you know he doesn't like waiting." Said Ingrid.

We walk towards the throne room in silence. When we reach there, we are met by two Asgardian guards and king Somr who was sitting on his throne. "You will be leaving with these Einherjars now." He waves his hand towards the two guards. "I hope you have taken everything. I don't wish to see your face simply because you left your belongings here." The king grumbles. "Will you not be coming with us?" I asked timidly. The king scoffs. "I have better things to do than attend your wedding. Though I would love to, as it will bring your doom." He says angrily. I have tears in my eyes, but I don't let them fall. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears.

"Now get going." He dismisses all of us. We all start walking towards the Bifrost site. I can feel the two Einherjars giving me a look of pity, but I don't look towards them.

When we reach there, they call for Heimdall. Suddenly, bright colours surround us, and all of us are whisked away.

Travelling by the Bifrost was an experience. It was beautiful watching all the colours swirl around us. It lasted only for a minute. Now we all were standing in the Bifrost dome. A man, whom I recognized as Heimdall was standing with his sword, Höfuð. His golden gaze was towards me.

"Welcome to Asgard, princess Kari of Jotunheim and Lady Ingrid." Said the golden-eyed gatekeeper.

"Thank you, Lord Heimdall." He smiles. "Heimdall is fine, princess." "Then you must call me Kari." "As you wish, Kari. You must leave now. The Allfather and the Allmother are waiting for you in the throne room. Your carriage is outside." "Thank you, Heimdall." This time he nods his head towards me.

It was a long way towards the palace. Ingrid and I didn't speak much as both of us were looking at our surroundings. Asgard was beautiful. Everything was made of gold. The temperature was higher than that of Jotunheim and it was burning my skin a bit, but not much. I was not used to such a high temperature. I looked towards Ingrid and she was managing herself wonderfully. 

"Ingrid?"

"Yes, dear."

"Don't you feel hot? The temperature is quite high here." I asked, worried. 

"No, my dear. I can regulate my temperature. Why do you ask? Are you feeling hot? Oh my! I didn't think about this. I am so sorry. I'll-"

"No Ingrid. I am fine. It is just a bit uncomfortable. If my seidr was not blocked, I could have too regulated my temperature. It is nothing to worry about. I'll get used to it." "But, It can affect your health dear." "Ingrid, if I feel it is affecting my health, I'll tell you or someone else. Do not worry." "Very well, dear." I could tell she was not convinced. But then, she never is when I ask her to not worry.

I look out of the carriage and see kids playing when suddenly one girl falls and scrapes her knee and starts crying. 

"Please, stop the carriage." The carriage stops and I go out to help the crying girl.

"It's alright. You are a brave girl. Don't cry and show them your weakness." I wipe her tears, but I feel bad that I was unable to heel her. I tear a piece of the inner layer of my gown and tie around her knee. "There, see. It's all fine now." I smile as the girl stops crying. "Thank you." She says shyly. "Your welcome. What is your name?" "My name is Runa. What is yours?" "You have such a beautiful name, dear. I am Kari." I say with a smile. "Thank you, Lady Kari." "It's alright little one. Now run along. Your friends are waiting." "Bye, Lady Kari." "Bye, Runa." I say and get inside the carriage.

"Who was that kid?" "Runa. She fell so I was just helping her." "That's nice." I smiled. 

Soon we reached the palace. It was beautiful. Completely made up of gold. "Wow, the palace is beautiful." Ingrid said in awe. "Yes, it is."

Near the entrance of the palace, some Einherjars and a lady were waiting for us. When Ingrid and I got out of the carriage, the lady stepped towards me.

"Welcome princess. I am Asta, and I will be helping you with everything here. I will take your belongings to your room. Lord Ake will escort you and the lady to the throne room." She says, pointing towards an Einherjar. "Thank you, Asta." She smiles and then takes my belongings with her. 

Ingrid and I follow Lord Ake to the throne room, but not paying attention which way we were going, as we were busy looking around the beautiful halls and paintings. It was not a long way.

The throne room was massive and beautiful. The Allfather was seated on his throne, and a beautiful lady with blond locks was standing right next to him, whom I recognized as the Allmother, queen Frigga. She looked a bit shocked, seeing me. We curtsied in front of them.

"Rise, princess Kari and Lady Ingrid." We get on our feet. "Princess Kari, where is king Somr? Did he not come with you?" "No Allfather, he did not." "May I ask, why?" I remember what he said to me. _'I have better things to do than attend your wedding. Though I would love to, as it will bring your doom.'_ I feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes, but I don't let them see. "There was an issue that came up, Allfather. It was very important. He said he will try to solve it as soon as he can and will come here. He was...sorry." I said, not looking into his eye. I was never good at telling lies.

I don't know whether he believed me or not, but he did not say anything further regarding this matter. 

"Very well. Frigga will escort you to your chambers', and if you wish Lady Ingrid can stay with you for her stay here." "Thank you, Allfather. I would like that." I reply shyly. That man was quite intimidating. 

Queen Frigga, gracefully came down and asked us to follow her. We all were moving in silence when queen Frigga broke it. 

"I am queen Frigga dear, Loki's mother. I know this all is taking place in a hurry, and I am sorry about it." Queen Frigga starts apologizing about all this. After all, she is a mother and a queen and can understand these things well. "No queen Frigga. You don't have to apologize about anything. Maybe this is what was supposed to happen." "That is a nice way of putting it. The wedding will commence late in the afternoon. We have plenty of time, and I will like to know my daughter-in-law. If you are up to it, come to my chambers after you have freshened up. Asta will show you the way." She says, ever so politely. I don't realize that we have stopped in front of beautifully carved golden doors. "I will surely come and join you Allmother. Thank you." I reply. "These are your chambers', dear. I hope it is to your liking." She says, opening the doors. The room was beautiful and quite big. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with a purple colour canopy and a large window with the view of the palace gardens, which was beautiful. There was another door in the room, probably it was the bathing chambers'. Next to it was a wardrobe. But the most beautiful thing in the room was the wall full of books. 

"It is beautiful. Thank you." "It was nothing, dear. You will be staying in this room till the wedding. I'll leave you to relax. Come to my chambers once you are ready. I'll be waiting." With that, she leaves Ingrid and I alone. I notice that my luggage is already in the room. I immediately go towards the bookshelves and see what all books are there. Ingrid chuckles, seeing that I immediately go for the books first. 

"I'll ready the bath for you, child. You should clean yourself and then go and meet the queen." "Yes, Ingrid." Ingrid leaves and not a minute later I hear a knock on my door. I sigh, knowing that I will not get time to read any of the books right now. I keep the one I was holding back in its place and ask them to enter, thinking who might it be. Asta, enter my chambers.

"Princess, I am here to help you get ready and then take you to the queens' chambers." "Oh! Yes, Asta. Ingrid is drawing me a bath. If you could help me with the dress, it would be nice." I say. "Yes, of course, princess." Asta, help me to take my dress off and then starts to take out beautiful gowns from the wardrobe. "Which one would you like to wear princess?" Asta asks. I look through the dresses and pick a beautiful ivory colour dress. "That is a beautiful dress, princess. I'll ready other things while you take your bath." Asta leaves with the dress, after taking my measurements so that she can alter the dress according to my size. I go to the bathing chambers' where Ingrid was pouring sents in the tub.

"Come dear, your bath is ready. I will wait out. If you need any help please call me." "Yes, Ingrid." Ingrid leaves me alone for a while. After about 20 mins, I come out and find Ingrid and Asta talking. If I know Ingrid very well, she is probably telling Asta how to care for me. 

"Can you help me with the dress?" I ask in general. "Of course princess. Please come and stand here." I do as Asta says. I look from the corner of my eyes and see Ingrid giving me a loving smile. She is happy that I will no longer have to suffer. But I am scared. I don't know how the prince is. I will have to be careful of anything I do, otherwise, I don't what actually might happen to me.

"Done princes. You look wonderful. we just need to put some makeup on and then you will be ready to meet the queen." Asta's voice breaks me from my thoughts. I follow Asta to the vanity, where she applies makeup on my face. About 10 mins later I am ready. I look at my reflection in the mirror and see a beautiful version of me. The princess me.

"You look, beautiful dear. I never thought I will see you in make-up." Ingrid says. She has tears in her eyes because this is the first time I look like a princess. In Jotunheim, I lived like a privileged servant, whose master provides them with everything just for the sake of it, but they don't get to use them. "Yes princess, you are looking wonderful." "Thank you, both. I think we should leave Asta the queen will be waiting." "Oh yes! Let us leave. I'll escort you to the queens' chamber and then I can keep lady Ingrid company if that is fine with her." "That is fine with me, Asta. You both should go now. I'll be here waiting when you come back, dear." With that Asta lead me to the queens' chamber. Asta knocks on the queens' chambers'. "Please come in. The queen is in her study." A lady replies, who was probably the queens' maid. "Thank you, Lady..." "Ase." "Thank you, Lady Ase." I say with a small smile. Asta leaves us there, saying that the guard will help me if I forget my way to my chambers. Ase leads me to the queens' study, where I greet the queen. 

"Hello, your majesty. I am sorry to keep you waiting." I say, softly.

"It is alright, dear. And please call me Frigga or mother. After all, you are going to marry my son in a couple of hours. Hum?" She says, with a motherly gaze. "Yes, Frigga." I reply shyly. She was really sweet. Just like a mother would be.

"So darling, tell me about yourself. I would like to know about my daughter." Daughter. A word, that I have heard in contempt from a man who is supposed to be my father. But when Frigga called me by that, I only felt love. I wanted to be happy. But my fears didn't let me. Fear that I will make a mistake, and I will have to face the consequences of it, which will not be pleasant at all. I give her a tight-lipped smile. 

"There is not much to know about me. As you can see, I don't look like a Jotun, my mother was an Aesir. She fell in love with my father and married him. She died while giving birth to me, so I don't know how she looked or anything about her. Ingrid told me she was very beautiful, and that I get my sedir from her." I say softly. "Your mother was an Aesir? I only know one person who married a Jotun. She was my friend. But she was not completely Aesir. She was Half-Elf. Her mother was married to the king of Alfheim. I remember, her father was angry that she was in love with a Jotun. He wanted to marry her off to someone else. She came crying to me about it. I helped her escape to Jotunheim, to marry the man she loved, but I never saw her after that. Just received letters from her saying that she was grateful to me and that she was very happy where she was. It was such a relief to know that because I didn't know whether I was doing the right thing or the wrong thing by supporting her. But after I got married to Odin, I stopped receiving letters. Asgard and Jotunheim were never on good terms. I hope this marriage will solve that. What did you say your mothers' name was?" I listen to her keenly. I realized Frigga was a loving person. "I did not. Her name was Estel." I see that Frigga's smile slowly dissolves and is replaced by a shocked expression. I frown. "Estel Istondottir?" She whispers. I was confused now, but I nod. "You are... Estel Istondottir's daughter? She was the friend I was talking about. Her last letter I received, she talked about how she was so happy that she was with child. I did not know that child was you. But I remember, the Jotun she married was not a prince or king of Jotunheim. He was a noble. But how...?" She said with tears in her eyes. My mother was queen Frigaa's friend? She will hate me now. I killed her friend. She wouldn't treat me like a being now, but a scum. I did not realize that tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them. 

"He was not. But he craved power, so when king Laufey died he took over the throne. I am sorry. Your friend died because of me. It was all my fault. I-I..." I let out a sob. But I was not prepared what happened next. I was startled when she hugged me. "No child, it was not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what was bound to happen. Aesirs are not meant to birth a Jotun. She knew about this, and still decided to carry you to term. Don't think for once it was your fault. She loved you. I know she did, and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for any of this." She said in a soft voice. "But-." She separates from me and looks at me sternly "No darling, I don't want to hear it. Don't blame yourself. I was not sure about this marriage. But after talking to you, I know you will be good for my son. You will give him the love that he deserves. And I am not saying this because you are my friend's daughter, but because you are a very sweet girl, who has love for others in her heart. I heard about how you helped that girl while you were coming to the palace. You are very kind Kari, and I know that is what my son needs right now. Kindness, love, someone who will trust him and will be patient enough to listen to his side of the story. That is what he needs, and I know you will be that person whom my son can trust. I know, none of you were given time to know each other, and this will be tough for both of you, but if you trust each other, it will become easy. My son can be difficult, but you have to handle him with love and care that he did not get in his childhood. And I trust you to give that to him." Frigga says, wiping my tears which I did not realize were streaming down my face. "Thank you." I whisper. "Okay darling, I will let you go now. You need to get ready for the wedding. I will come there to check on you later. And if your father does not make it here, my elder son, Thor will walk you down the aisle. I hope that is alright with you?" "Yes, I'll be honoured." I say giving her a teary smile. I leave her chambers and go toward mine without any help, as I do remember my way this time. I was thinking of the information Frigga gave me about my mother. Probably she would have a portrait of my mother, which I can see. I will have to ask her later. When I entered my chambers, I found Asta and Ingrid talking to each other. Ingrid turns towards me.

"Darling, how was your meeting with the queen?" Ingrid asks. "It was very nice. She is very nice. Just like a...mother." I say with a soft smile. "Yes, queen Frigga is loved by everyone. She is a wonderful queen." Asta chips in. "Yes, she is a wonderful queen and a person." I say. "That's very nice, darling. I met prince Loki. He is a...troubled soul, but a good person. He will keep you happy. After speaking to him, I am at peace. You will be loved here." "I hope so." I reply, still scared that I'll do something wrong. I wanted to ask Ingrid about her meeting with Loki, But I don't. Instead, Asta and Ingrid, lead me to the vanity so I can get ready for the wedding. My wedding. 

"So, let's see your wedding gown princess so that I can match the jewellery." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Please give kudos and support my work.❤😊


	5. THE TALK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid goes to talk to Loki. She reveals about Loki's birth mother to him and also tries to show him the right path. ❤😊

THE TALK!

* * *

**_Normal POV_ **

" I left the princess with the queen." Asta said as she entered the chambers which were, temporarily given to the princess. Lady Ingrid and Asta sat silently for a few minutes. Asta did not know what to say to the frost giant present in the room, and Lady Ingrid was thinking.

Thinking about the life her dear princess is being thrusted into. 

"Can I ask you something, Lady Ingrid?" Asta broke the silence.

"What is it, dear?" The old frost giant asked.

"Why did your king agree to this marriage? Or princess for that matter? Everyone has heard how cruel prince Loki is. So, why? Don't you worry for the princess that the prince will hurt her? Just for the reason that he didn't want this marriage and that the princess has the blood of a frost giant in her? Everybody knows that prince Loki is a part frost giant, and he hates himself for that soul reason. I don't think he is capable of love." Asta asked. Ingrid was silent for a few minutes. She knew everything that Asta said about the prince. After all, she had heard the rumours too. She was concerned about the princess. She knew, to know that her princess would not have the same fate here, what she had to do.

"Asta dear, please take me to prince Loki. And to answer your question, it is better to choose something less painful." With that, Lady Ingrid left the chambers. "Lady, I cannot take you to prince Loki. The Allfather has ordered him to not meet anyone from Jotunheim." Ingrid stopped. "Asta, the prince has been ordered not I. I have to talk to him. And it is in my right to know about the man my daughter will be marrying, as I am her guardian." "But-." "Please, Asta. Either you help me or I will find him myself." "Alright, my lady."

Asta took Ingrid to prince Loki's chambers. "Lady Ingrid, I am afraid I will not be coming with you. If I am seen, I will be punished for bringing you here." Asta said apologetically. "That is fine, Asta. I have to speak about private matters to prince Loki. Thank you for your help." "Your welcome, Lady Ingrid." With that, Asta went to do her work.

Ingrid knocked on the door. She entered Loki's chambers once she heard a muffled 'Enter'. She entered.

**_Loki's POV_ **

"Some of the clothes are lying in the bathing chambers. Take them as well." I said without looking up from the book I was reading.

"I am afraid, I am not here for Laundry." A female voice said which I did not recognize. My head snapped up, on hearing the new voice. I was shocked to see a frost giant standing in my chambers. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked with a slight edge to his voice. She smiled.

"I am Ingrid, princess Kari's guardian." I was confused, and the lady saw it and gave me a small smile. "I see, you were not made aware of your bride's name, prince Loki." "You should not be here." I said. "Oh? And why is that?" She asked with a smile. I had a feeling she already knew of the reason. "Odin has ordered me to not meet any of the frost giants. He believes that I will scare the princess away. Which I might add, is very true." I said with a smirk. But that smile on her face did not go. It irritated me. "He ordered you, to not meet the frost giants. We received no such order from the Allfather." Oh, she was smart I will give her that, But I could still be in trouble. "That wouldn't stop him from punishing me." "You will not be punished. He will not know of this visit. I'll make sure of that. I merely wanted to know about the man my daughter is going to marry. I believe I have that freedom." I did not know what to think. She was here to see if I was good enough for her princess. I nodded in understanding. 

" Prince Loki, I know you don't want this marriage, and I don't expect you to love the princess nor will I ask you to do that. But I request you, please don't hurt her. She has already had her enough share of hurt to last a lifetime. I don't know if the rumours about you are true or not, about how cruel you are, how you only care about what benefits you. But don't hurt her. Please." With that Ingrid went to leave.

"Why agree to this marriage if you know how cruel I am? How can you know that I will not hurt the princess? You won't be able to do anything once I marry her." I asked with a cold look. To my annoyance, she smiled.

"I would like to believe that you are capable of love, dear prince. You do have the cunningness of king Laufey, but I would like to believe that you also have the soft and loving heart of our former queen. Your birth mother. And I trust queen Frigga's parenting." I was shocked. I had heard a lot about Laufey, hell I had even killed him. But my birth mother? I had never given a thought to that. I tried to hide my shock but failed.

"You...know her?" I asked. "Who, prince Loki?" Ingrid asked, even though she knew whom I was talking about. "My...birth mother." She smiled. "I did. She was a very generous person. Loved everybody, even if they were rude to her. She was nice for Laufey. For Jotunheim. She was very caring." Ingrid said with adoration. "Apparently, she was not caring enough to not discard her son. Even though I was a runt, I did not deserve to abandoned on a frozen rock." I all but spat angrily. "No Loki, you are alive because of her. Laufey had given the orders to kill you once he found out that you were too small to be a frost giant. Queen had asked me to take you to the temple so that Laufey couldn't kill you. I was a midwife and helped her deliver you. She asked me to leave you there. She said that someone would find you. You would be raised by a loving mother. I didn't question her. She was a seer. A volva. She was not wrong. You got Frigga as your mother. Oh! and she raised a wonderful man." She said with a teary smile. I don't know what I felt at that moment. But I couldn't agree with her that I was a good man. Surely, mother did raise me well. She gave me all the love I wanted, but I couldn't be the son that she deserved.

"She raised me well. With the love that I wanted, but I don't think I am a wonderful man. I killed people. Bought chaos in Midgard. Odin says the truth. Wherever I go, I bring war, ruin and death. It would have been better if I died that day, in Jotunheim." I said, my voice hoarse. It took great effort to admit that. That I have become what I feared I would be. A monster.

"Oh, no son. You are a conflicted man. Trying to decide where you belong. But know this, you do not need to belong anywhere. You do not need to try and fit in. What you need is, to accept yourself for who you are. If you accept yourself others will accept you for who you are." Her words were very soothing. She was a wise lady. Maybe she was right. If I accept myself, maybe I will become a good man. A son that mother deserves.

"You are a wise man, Loki. You just need the right person in your life. Queen Frigga was your anchor till now. If you give the princess a chance, she can be that anchor too. But you will have to take the right path, for the princess is also broken in the same yet in different ways than you." I frowned. I was confused now. What did the princess go through for Ingrid to say that she is broken?

"I know what you are thinking, son. But it is the princesses' choice if she wants to tell you about it. It is not my place. I will be taking my leave now. It was nice meeting you. I know you will choose the right path and will keep my daughter safe and happy. I trust you." She stopped when she reached the doors of my chambers. "Help her find herself, Loki. She is lost herself. She will be distinct in the starting but she will come around. Be patient with her." She said with a smile and opened the doors.

"Ingrid? Thank you. Thank you for telling me about my birth mother. And for your kind words. I will look out for the princess. I will not break your trust." She smiled.

"Oh! I know, dear prince. I know you will. And you're welcome. I will have to go now, the princess is visiting the queen. She will be back soon. Oh! And you are no monster, son of Frigga." With that, she leaves my chambers. I smile unconsciously and try to process what I have learned about my birth mother...and my bride. She was a mystery which was mine to solve now. Or soon will be. But I had this question in my mind. What happened to my birth mother? Was she even alive? If no, how did she die? And if yes, where is she? My thoughts were cut when Thor barged into my chambers. I sighed. I knew why he was here.

"Brother! You need to get ready. The servants are going to get you your armour and your ceremony clothing. This is going to be a wonderful wedding. I am so happy. I never thought my baby brother will get married before me." Thor all but boomed. "I think the people of Niflheim did not hear you, you oaf. Be a bit louder." I said sarcastically to which he laughed. "Oh! Come on, Loki I am so happy. And I have a gift for you." He said. "Oh! Do you now?" I muttered, not wanting to know about this gift. "Yes!! Friends come in." He called out and I knew what the gift was. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day, and as expected, Sif and the warrior three entered.

"Don't get your hopes up. We just came to see that you will not run away from this. That and to see how miserable you were, as you are having to marry against your will." Sif said in her annoying voice. "Ignore her. She has been grumpy all day. We are here to support you. After all, you are still our friend. And we wanted to see your lovely bride." Fandral said, making us all laugh. "Don't forget all the food and mead." Said Volstagg. "And beautiful ladies." I smiled. I might not enjoy their company all the time, but they were still my friends. They did tolerate me for Thor's sake, but they know my worth and I was happy to know that.

"Yes, let us all get ready for my little brother's wedding, now that we all have solved our disputes. Just like good old times." Thor said. "I wouldn't say that it is solved, but we are surely getting there." I said softly.

"Go and freshen yourself, brother, till we receive your clothes. We don't want you to look sleep-deprived at your own wedding." I rolled my eyes with a small smile. I was not looking sleep-deprived.

"Yes, Thor...brother." I said before I slipped into the bathing chambers. And if I was not wrong I saw Thor's face lit up with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. I hope you like it. Sorry for this late update. From here onwards I will be updating a new chapter only on Saturdays.


	6. GETTING READY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Kari gets ready for their wedding.

GETTING READY.

* * *

_**Loki's POV** _

"Brother! You look good for once!" Thor said once I was fitted into my ceremonial armour. Sif and the warrior three snorted a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Need I remind you, Thor, that you are the one who wears a pigeon helm and is never dressed accordingly?" I said with a smirk, making all of them laugh and leaving Thor to grumble. "You wear a goat helm, Loki. Mine is much better." "First of all, my helm does not represent a goat. It is for the show of my strength and power. Secondly, it was your grandfather's helm that looked like a goat's horns." I said annoyed. "Oh! You want to see whose-"

"Ah! Enough both of you! Can you for once not fight like kids over your stupid helms?!?! You both have been fighting over this for ages." Sif stated, annoyed with both of our banter. Thor and I stared at each other annoyed. 

"Yes. I agree with Sif. You both should stop. You, Loki, are going to get married in a few hours. Do you know what that means?" I raise an eyebrow at Fandral. "You will lose your freedom!!! We should drink! Who knows how much time you will be spending with us after your marriage." Fandral said with a wink. "Absolutely not!! The last time he drank with you Fandral, he blew up an entire wing of the castle. I don't want to get punished by the queen. When she is angry, she is much more terrifying than the Allfather himself. Even he doesn't want to be at the receiving end of her wrath. And this is Loki's wedding. He can't appear all drunk at his own wedding for Norns' sake! Everyone will be very angry."

"I didn't know you cared, Sif." I said, amused. "I don't care about you. I don't want to end up in the dungeon because you went drunk to your own marriage or for the fact that you blew up another wing of the palace." "Whatever you say." I said sarcastically. "Sif is right. It will not end up well for any of us if you get drunk Loki. Hogun said for the first time since he entered my chambers'. "But it would be fun." I said mischievously. "Loki, no!" Thor shouted. "Alright. Couldn't stop me." I said with a smirk.

There was a knock at the door. "Ohhhhh... It's time." Fandral said making me roll my eyes. "Enter." A guard enters and bows. "Your highness, the Allfather has requested you to take your position. The ceremony will start soon." "We will be there soon. You may go." I said, and the guard bowed and left. 

"So, who is going to be Loki's best man since, Thor is going to walk the bride down the aisle and give her away? I frowned. Isn't it the fathers' job to give away the bride to the groom? "What? Where is her father? Thor is supposed to be my best man!" I really can't do this without him. I will never admit, but he gives me a sense of comfort. "Ah! Brother, you forget her father is also the king of Jotunheim. There was some emergency so he could not come. That is why father asked me to give her away. Fandral or Hogun can take my place." Thor said with an apologetic smile. "They can't take your place, you oaf. They are not my brother. And what kind of father is he, if he can't come to his daughters' wedding?!" And why did you not ask Heimdall to take her father's place? He is old. He can play that role." I said. Surely Heimdall can give her away. Thor has to be at my side. "But- actually that is a wonderful idea Loki! Fandral, ask Heimdall if he will play the role of the brides' father." "Right away." Fandral says and leaves to ask Heimdall. I know Heimdall will agree to this. He will consider this as an honour. 

"Come, brother, we should leave now. We will have to inform father about this."

We left for the throne room. We walked the whole way in silence. Thor stopped me when we reached. " I know you are nervous, brother. Don't be. She cannot be that bad. I talked to mother. She said the princess is very nice and kind, perfect for you. And she doesn't even look like a frost giant from what I have heard. Her features are more like that of an Aesir or Elf. She is beautiful from what everyone says." Thor said. I frowned. Didn't look like a Jotun? What does that mean? Was she also a half-breed? "What do you mean by she doesn't look like a frost giant?" I asked. "I do not know. Mother said she looks like an Aesir." If she looks like an Aesir, then one of her parents might be an Aesir. After a moment of silence, Thor said "Don't think too much Loki, everything will be fine. You will be seeing her very soon. Come let us go inside father is waiting." With that, Thor opened the doors leading to the throne room. We knelt in front of Odin as we entered the throne room.

"Rise, my sons. Loki, take your position and Thor, go and get the princess. You will be walking her down the aisle." Odin said. "Father, we were thinking that Heimdall can play the role of the princesses' father as he is more suited for this role. Loki needs me to be at his side." "I do not need you, you oaf!" I said under my breath, but I knew Thor heard it. There was a long silence. I thought he would not allow this. 

"Very well. Heimdall can play that role. I will send for him at once." Odin said to my surprise. "That wouldn't be required, your majesty. I would be honoured to walk the princess down the aisle and give her away. It would be an honour to be her... father. Though I am not sure if I would choose Loki for my daughter." Heimdall said as he entered the throne room and bowed. As he said that corner of my mouth twitched just a little, but it was not in annoyance. 

I pretend to be offended. I gasped. "I am not that bad, Heimdall." I said mockingly. "Of course, my prince. I never said anything ill about you. I merely meant I would have not given my daughter to you if I had any. Though the princess is like one to me. So, if you do anything to upset her, it will not end very well for you." Heimdall said in all seriousness. "Are you threatening your prince, Heimdall? I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Certainly not, my prince. It is a promise that a father is making." There was an awkward silence in the room. I noticed Thor and Odin were watching the whole thing, amused. "Very well. You have my word. Your daughter will be safe with me." I said with a smile. I meant to fulfil this promise, that I made to Ingrid earlier and now to Heimdall.

"So, if everything is settled, let us take our positions. The ceremony will start soon, and the guest from the nine realms will be arriving sooner. Asger is to guard the Bifrost in Heimdall's absence." With that, we all started to do as we were asked.

_**Kari's POV** _

There was a knock on the door when I was done getting ready. My wedding dress was off white with beautiful and intricate designs on it. It had long see-through sleeves and was off-shoulder. It was not a traditional wedding dresses that a Jotun or an Aesir would wear. It was made of the fine silk that is only found in Alfheim which I did not know how the seamstress of Jotunheim was able to acquire. Though, it's design was that of Midgard and Vanaheim. My long black hair was in a twisted curly low updo pattern, with a loose braid in the side. White baby's-breaths were tucked in the updo, which made it look very beautiful. Asta had left some curls loose at the side of my face, and there was a veil pinned to my hair which was so long, that it would certainly drag behind me. I was wearing a corset underneath the dress, which made it hard to breathe. I was also wearing a garter which symbolized of me being a virgin. The groom, Prince Loki, would be removing the garter which is supposed to be a foreshadowing of the events that would take place on our wedding night. It did not make me comfortable at all. To think I would have to part take in such activity whether I was willing or not was disturbing. Especially with a man, I did not know anything about. 

I did not realize that Asta had left my side to go and open the door. "My dear, it's time- Oh my! You look so beautiful. Just like Estel." Frigga said softly. "Thank you, Frigga." I replied with a soft smile. "I have something for you, my dear." Frigga said as she opened a beautiful box she was carrying. She took out a beautiful necklace, which was not too grand but was small with beautiful diamonds on it. "Here, this was your mother's necklace. She had asked me to keep it with me. So, I don't forget her. But I think I should give it to you so that you have something of your mother on this day." She clamps the necklace around my neck. "Queen Frigga, how do know princesses' mother?" Ingrid asked, shocked. Frigga smiles. "She was my friend. I helped her reach Jotunheim because she was in love with a Jotun. When I spoke to Kari, I realized her mother was Estel, my dear friend." Frigga explained with a smile. "Thank you, Frigga. For everything." I said with tears in my eyes. "It is nothing, dear. We should leave now. Loki will be waiting for you." I gave her a small nod. 

"Oh! And since your father can't come here today Heimdall will be playing his role. I hope you don't mind. Loki wanted Thor to stand by his side so Heimdall will be walking you down the aisle instead of Thor." "It will be my honour. I don't have any problem." I said with a smile. 

With that, we left the chambers' for the throne room, where my new life awaited me. Where I would see the dark prince of Asgard, my groom for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Please support my work and give comments and Kudos. ❤😊


	7. THE WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the wedding ceremony takes place. But Kari is getting cold feet, and she hears hateful things about her when she walks down the aisle.

THE WEDDING

* * *

_**Kari's POV** _

I met Heimdall when we all reached near the throne room. "You look beautiful, princess." Heimdall said with a small smile. "Thank you, Heimdall." I said. 

"Darling, we will go in first to take our places. Ingrid will be sitting with all the guests, and I will take my place next to Odin. Don't fret, Heimdall will be there for you." Frigga says and goes inside the throne room along with Ingrid. 

After a moment passes, Heimdall asks. "Are you ready, princess?" "I-I think." I say. I was very nervous. The reality of the situation was drawing on me now. I was beyond sacred. I will not only be leaving my home realm but also giving myself to a man, that I knew nothing about.

"Do not be nervous, princess. The prince may have done questionable things in the past, but he has metamorphosed. He will not hurt you." Heimdall says, which helped me ease a bit. "Yes, thank you, Heimdall. I am ready. Let's go in." Heimdall smiles and opens the doors.

_**Loki's POV** _

Fifteen minutes had passed. We all were waiting for my bride to come and also my mother. "Don't worry brother. She will be coming any moment now." Thor said. I did not get any time to respond to him as the doors of the throne room opened. Mother entered the throne room along with Ingrid. They both parted, as Ingrid went and sat with the guests and mother took her place next to Odin. Mother was looking beautiful as ever in her golden-yellow dress, and I noticed that Ingrid was wearing an Asgardian style dress, unlike the other time I met her when she was wearing Jotun clothes made of animal skin.

"She is right outside. She will be coming in now with Heimdall." Mother said. I merely nodded to indicate that I heard her. After about two minutes, the doors of the throne room opened again. My breath hitched in my throat. This time, Heimdall entered with a beautiful maiden on his side. She was wearing a beautiful wedding gown with a long veil covering her face. I could make out her beautiful features, though. Thor was right. She was very beautiful. Nothing like a frost giant would look. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. There were whispers and murmurs from the crowd that had come to see this wedding but couldn't make out anything. Suddenly she stopped in her tack and stiffened. I frowned, but then Heimdall said something to her, and she relaxed and continued her walk. When they reached the end of the aisle, Heimdall gave the princesses' hand to me.

"I hope you fulfil your promise, Loki." Heimdall said. I took the princesses' hand in mine and gave a nod to Heimdall. The bouquet of red roses that the princess was holding, gave it to her bride's maid, who I recognized was one of the noble's daughter. When the princess was standing, her face towards me, I noticed she was not looking at me but my feet. I frowned. Why is she not looking at me? She approved of this marriage, so why is she looking... sad? As if she is being forced to do this. My thoughts were cut by Odin's booming voice.

_**Kari's POV** _

The throne room was huge and filled with many people. I started walking down the aisle with Heimdall, trying to not fall flat on my face. The crowd was whispering and murmuring. I couldn't catch most of it, but then I heard. "She is so beautiful. How can she belong to that monstrous race?" Said a female voice.

"It doesn't matter. Probably she is some whore's daughter who warmed the kings' bed. It is obvious the whore was not a Jotun but an Aesir." Replied another.

"Yes, I think so. But the Allfather wouldn't allow a bastard to marry the prince of Asgard." 

"No one cares. The monsters deserve each other." 

I stopped in my track after listening to their opinion about me. I knew I will not be accepted here easily. Even though the royal family may accept me, the prince may accept me, but the citizens of Asgard will not. My eyes were stinging with tears. 

"Princess, do not listen to the people. They don't have a very good opinion of our prince and nither of Jotunheim. Do not take the words to your heart. They will come around when they get to know you. Don't trouble yourself on their account. Now smile and walk toward your prince, he is waiting. Do not let anybody see those unshed tears." Heimdall spoke with a calming voice. It helped me. We started walking again. when we reached the prince Heimdall gave my hand into his. 

"I hope you fulfil your promise, Loki." Prince Loki took my hand in his and gave a nod to Heimdall. I didn't know what promise they were talking about, but I had a feeling that it was regarding this wedding. I gave the bouquet of roses that I was holding to my bride's maid, to whom I was not introduced. I stood facing prince Loki, but I did not make eye contact. I merely stared at his feet. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't look at him. Suddenly the Allfather started speaking.

"Citizens of Asgard, I welcome you all to this auspicious day where my son, prince Loki of Asgard will wed princess Kari of Jotunheim. On this day, not only two people will join in unison, but also an indestructible alliance will be forged between the two realms that have been on a constant war because of this marriage. So now, let us start the ceremony by the grace of the Norns. May the Norns bless this union." 

The whole crowd was cheering, but not because of this wedding, but because there will be no more war between Asgard and Jotunheim. They were not happy for us. They were happy and joyous because now, they could live in peace and without the fear of dying because of the Jotuns.

"Now we will start the ceremony. Prince Loki and princess Kari, please exchange the rings first. This shows that you will share all your possessions."

Prince Loki took my left hand and slipped the ring in my finger. The ring was very beautiful. It was a gold ring with a cluster of diamonds of various sizes on it. Nothing too big, but small and beautiful. I took prince Loki's hand and slipped the ring that I brought for him. It was a simple gold ring, but nonetheless a beautiful ring. I hoped he would like it.

**"Now, please exchange your daggers with each other. This shows the strength and power you hold and will do anything to protect each other."**

Loki represented his dagger first, the one he would gift me. It was a beautiful green dagger. Its sheath had a snake carved on it and the handle was green in colour. Next, I gifted him a dagger with a blue handle and carvings on the blade. The carvings gave a faint red glow. It was a very old dagger made only in Jotunheim and could only be held by a Jotun. It was one of our most powerful weapons. Beautiful and deadly.

"This is a dagger forged by the dwarfs of Niðavellir, from the fire of a dying star. It is laced with sedir and will come to when you call for it." Prince Loki said and handed me the dagger. "Thank you, my lord. This dagger is one of the strongest weapons of Jotunheim. It cannot be yielded by any other unless they are Jotun, or if you wish for them to yield." I said, giving him the dagger. "Thank you, my lady." He takes the dagger from me and places it on himself. 

"Now, the goddess of marriage, queen Frigga will bind you in this marriage. My queen, if you would please."

Queen Frigga summons a golden cloth and places my hand in prince Loki's have once again and wraps the golden cloth around our joint hands.

"I queen Frigga of Asgard, goddess of the wedding, love and motherhood, bless prince Loki of Asgard, son of Odin the Allfather and princess Kari of Jotunheim, daughter of king Somr. I bind these two souls today in wedlock by the blessings of the Norns. Prince Loki, Please say your vows to princess Kari." Queen Frigga says.

**"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself.**

**But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.**

**You can't command me for I am a free person.**

**I, Loki, prince of Asgard, god of mischief, Odinson, pledge to you that it will be your eyes into which I smile every morning.**

**I pledge to you my living and dying, each equally in your care.**

**I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine.**

**I shall not slander you, nor you me.**

**I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel,**

**we shall do so in private, and tell no stranger our grievances.**

**We shall stay together till death do us apart.**

**This is my wedding vow to you.**

**This is the marriage of equals."**

Prince Loki said his vows. There was not a single ounce of emotion while he spoke. It scared me. What if he did not want this marriage? What if he doesn't accept me? I was scared, but I knew I couldn't do anything. I will have to try and work this marriage out and I knew it will be tough if prince Loki doesn't accept me.

"Now, princess Kari, please tell your vows to prince Loki." Frigga said. I was very nervous and I realized my hands were shaking. I took a deep breath to compose myself.

say your vows to princess Kari." Queen Frigga says.

**"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself.**

**But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.**

**You can't command me for I am a free person.**

**I-I... Kari, princess of Jotunheim, Somrdottir, pledge to you that it will be your eyes into which I smile every morning.**

**I pledge to you my living and dying, each equally in your care.**

**I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine.**

**I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel,**

**we shall do so in private, and tell no stranger our grievances.**

**We shall stay together till death do us apart.**

**This is my wedding vow to you.**

**This is the marriage of equals."**

After I finished saying my vows, the golden cloth turned into dust and evaporated into the air.

"This wedding has been accepted by the Norns." Odin booms. "You may now kiss the bride to seal the bond." Frigga says to prince Loki.

Prince Loki moves forward and lifted my veil. I closed my eyes. I had never kissed anyone before. A moment passed and I felt an arm wrap around my hip and pull me towards them. It was prince Loki. Then soft lips touched the right corner of my mouth. He did not kiss me, probably sensing my discomfort. But it looked like he kissed me. The crowd started clapping and cheering. When he moved away I opened my eyes, and for the first time, I looked at him. 

My breath hitched in my throat. He was handsome. He had sharp features. Sharp cheekbones and piercing green eyes. It looked like those bright green eyes were looking in my soul. He was wearing green, black and golden ceremonial armour and a golden horned helm, which made him look intimidating. Sudden a hand claps on his shoulder and he turns back. A man in a red cape and a hammer in his hand whom I recognized as prince Thor says.

"Congratulations, brother and sister. You both will get time with each other, but for now, let us go to the feast hall." Heat rises to my cheeks. Prince Loki offers his hand to me, which I take. As we start moving Frigga comes and hugs Loki and kisses his cheeks and then does the same with me. "Congratulations, my son, daughter." We thanked her and then proceeded to the feasting hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally the wedding takes place AND they meet each other. They meet, but do not exchange any words except for the wedding vows. I really had fun writing this chapter.  
> Sorry for the mistakes. Please support my work and comment and give kudos if you like it. ❤😊


	8. THE WEDDING FEAST AND THE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Loki's past comes to their wedding feast. Loki dances with Kari and Loki does somthing that pleases Kari greatly.

THE WEDDING FEAST AND THE NIGHT

* * *

_**Loki's POV** _

She did not look once at me during the entire ceremony. At least not till the ceremony ended. When she looked at me for the first time, I saw her eyes. They were black like an endless void that would consume everything. But they were beautiful. They were bright and shiny but filled with sadness. Like something was missing. I was scared that this marriage was not what she wanted and had agreed to it in pressure. That this marriage was the reason she was sad. My blood began to boil. Odin lied to me. Again! I should have known that she would have never willingly married me. 

The feasting hall was filled with various people from different realms. Odin sat at the highest chair in the middle of the table, mother sat to his left and Thor, to his right. My wife and I sat next to my mother. Odin stood from his place and raised a toast. 

"Today is the day I thought I would never see. That, my son Loki would get married." He chuckled. "Anyways, I hope this marriage brings you the happiness that you deserve. And of course, I am happy with our new alliance with Jotunheim. Unfortunately, king Somr couldn't make it, but he sends his best wishes for the new couple. Now, without wasting any time let us start the feast. Eat, drink and be merry." Everyone cheered. Of course, they would. Free mead and lots of beautiful men and women. Who would not be happy? I rolled my eyes.

Everybody started eating and talking. It was nothing but loud, and I couldn't wait to be out of here. I looked at my wife and noticed that she was too not enjoying this. And neither she was eating. I frowned.

"Is it not to your liking?" I asked, turning towards her. "Pardon?" Her voice was like a wind chime. Soft and melodic. She kept staring at her lap and was picking at her hand. I realized she was nervous and did not know what to do in this strange realm. 

"The food. Do you not like it?" I asked again. 

"I-I am not hungry." She said in a small voice. She still did not look at me.

"Why don't you look at me when you talk? Surely I am not that repulsive." I was just jesting with her but she was startled. For the second time that day, she looked at me, but then averted her eyes.

"I-I am sorry, prince Loki. I-it is just-habit." She apologized as if thinking she had done something wrong. I frowned. She was scared. But why? And habit? 

"I was merely jesting with you. You don't need to apologize." I said. She just nodded. "You should eat some. Otherwise, people will think something is wrong or that I am not letting you eat." She didn't say anything but started eating. We did not speak to one another after that. 

After the meal was over, the servants started bringing in the mead. Space was made for dancing. The guests started to come and congratulate us and present us with gifts. My wife was sitting next to me and thanking them when suddenly a lady whom I very well knew appeared. Lorelei. She was nothing but trouble. She tried to seduce Thor and I but did not succeed. I knew very well she will cause trouble. 

"Hello, dear Loki. Surely you haven't forgotten me?" She said in sluttery voice. I looked at my wife, but she was looking at her lap with a frown on her beautiful face. I placed my hand on her hand. She looked at me and I gave her a small smile. I then turn to Amora

"Of course not, Amora. I don't forget someone who tries to over-smart me." I gave her a tight-lipped smile. She was gritting her teeth now. 

"Won't you introduce me to your new  _ pet _ , __ Loki?" I glared at her. "Mind your tongue, Amora, or else I'll cut it. She is my wife and your princess, so you better talk with respect. Get out of my sight." I said angrily. She turned red in the face and stomped off. 

I suddenly heard a barely audible whimper, but whimper nonetheless and turned towards my wife. Her face was contorted in a pained expression. I then noticed that I was gripping her hand with too much force. I released her hand immediately and apologized. She just nodded but did not say anything which disturbed me greatly. If it would have been anyone else they would have at least glared at me. There was surely something wrong. 

Suddenly, Thor came up to us and placed Mjölnir in my wife's' lap. She was startled by that and gripped the sides of the chair she was seated on. "Thor! Take that off of her lap, you oaf!" I yelled at him. "It is tradition, brother!" He said jovially. "You could have at least warned her, instead of just startling her." I said, irritated. "Sorry sister. But as I said, it is tradition." Thor said but she just nodded. Thor grinned. "See brother. My sister has no problem. Now sister dear, give me a niece or a nephew soon, to play with." Thor boomed before lifting the hammer, causing the crowd to cheer. My wife was sitting stiffly. Her eyes widened at the mention of children.

"Children are not a plaything, you idiot." I said, annoyed. He just laughed which just annoyed me more. "Oh, brother! Just shut up and enjoy. You got wed today, to a very beautiful princess. And speaking of which mother is coming here. Be ready, you have to do the last ceremony, then you can truly enjoy." Thor said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. I glanced at my wife and saw her cheeks were red and she was picking at her palm. A sign of nervousness, I realized. I was going to yell at Thor again when suddenly Fandral came.

"Loki, my friend! You are finally wed! And your wife is sooooo beauuuutifulll..." He slurred, clearly drunk. I sighed. Everyone was getting on my nerves. 

"Fandral, if you will excuse us-" I started but he cut in. "Noooo... you didn't even driiiink and neither did your wife... come on just one driiink." I was barely containing my anger. "I would rather not! I am tired and I am sure even my wife is tired so we would like to retire." I said standing up and turning towards my wife to take her along with me. "Come onnn... You didn't even dance. You haaave to dance. You both are the newlyweds. And if you won't dance with her, I willlll..." He said taking my wife's hand. 

I was pissed now. I snatched her hand from his and dragged her to the dance floor. The couples that were dancing stopped once we reached there. My wife was silent the whole time. I looked at her and saw that she was scared now. Probably because of all the drama. I took her left hand and placed it on my right shoulder and took her right hand in my left and place my other hand on her hip. Her body was stiff, and she was staring at her feet. I hoked a finger under her chin and lifted her face, so I could look into her eyes. I noticed for the first time that her black eyes have streaks of grey in them, which made them look even more mesmerizing. "Look into my eyes while we dance, otherwise, you will get dizzy. We will have to dance, or they will not let us leave." I whispered to her softly. "I don't know how to dance." She said nervously. I frowned. "Did your father never taught you how to dance?" She just shook her head. I smile at her. "Don't worry. It is quite simple. Just follow my lead." She nodded and we started to sway. To say she was a good dancer would have been a lie. She was bad at it but she was getting a hang of it. After we finished dancing, I hooked our arms together and started to move towards the doors of the hall. We couldn't reach too far as Odin stopped us. 

"Loki, there is still a ceremony left that will commence in your room. You can leave but not the princess. Not yet. Frigga will get her there. You go with Thor." I sighed. I was going to argue but Odin cut in. "I will not repeat it and I don't want to argue in front of the whole kingdom and the guests. Go for now." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I left my wife with him knowing well that she was comfortable in his presence. 

I had just rounded off the corner when Thor and the warrior three came. "Brother, we are supposed to escort you to your chambers. Did you forget?" Thor asked. "I know my way very well since those are my chambers. Thank you very much." I gave a sarcastic smile and started to walk off when suddenly I was lifted off the ground. "Put me down, you idiots! I am not disabled! Put me down this INSTANT!!" I yelled, but they just laughed it off and continued to carry me to my chambers. "Brother, stop being such a bore. You know this is how we carried Volstagg during his wedding. Though we couldn't make it halfway to his chambers." Everyone started laughing much to Volstagg's embarrassment. I would have laughed if I was not in the air being carried to my chambers. When we reached my chambers, they set me on the ground.

"Thank you  _ very much _ now get going." I said annoyed and closed the door on their faces. Though they started banging on the door. 

"Loki! Open the door or we are going to break it!" Undoubtedly it was Thor. I heaved a sigh. I knew very well that he would break the doors. The moment I opened the door, Thor and the warrior three fell on their faces and I busted into laughter. 

"Shut up!" All three of them said together. I couldn't stop laughing and was soon tackled to the floor. Every one of us was laughing now. For a moment, we all forgot our differences and it was just like the old times. We all remained lying on the floor for some time and started talking about how we all used to do silly things all the time.

When we were talking, suddenly Odin's booming voice came. "What is the meaning of this?!" We all scrambled off the floor as we used to when we got caught doing something wrong in our youths. 

"Father! We were-um-we-" Thor started to blabber and was rubbing the back of his neck, but Odin cut him off. "You all are warriors! Stop behaving like incompetent fools! Frigga will be bringing princess Kari. We will be witnessing the consumption ceremony and then leaving you to-ahem-your wedding night." The heat was creeping up my neck and was apparently noticeable as all of them snickered. This was the worst thing to do. I would have to remove the garter from my wife's leg in front of a bunch of people. 

"We are not doing that ceremony. It is humiliating and disrespects a woman and her privacy." I said simply with my court mask. "Son, this marriage was for political purpose. You have to-" Odin started but I cut him off. "It to place for a political reason but now we are married, and it is our life what we do. You manipulated it how much ever you could, and however, you could. But now, you have no say in what we want to do, and I refuse to subject my wife to such humiliation. What we do in our room is our business, no one else's. Not your's, not mother's, not Thor's or his friend's and certainly not the council members." 

I had not realized that while I was telling Odin off, Mother and my wife had arrived. "That is absolutely fine, my son. You do not need to do anything that will make you or Kari uncomfortable. Certainly not when both of you did not get time to know each other. We will leave you too together. Odin, come. I think it is enough of our meddling in their life. And Thor, take your friend somewhere else for entertainment. Get going boys." With that, mother took Odin with her, and Thor and the warrior three went away, probably to drink more Ale. My wife and I were left alone, and for the first time, she maintained eye contact with me for longer than a minute.

"Princess, we should get inside before someone else comes." I said politely. She nodded and we stepped inside  _ my-our _ chamber. 

"Thank you." She said once we were inside the chambers. I frowned. "Whatever for, princess?" "For what you did outside. for what you told the Allfather about the ceremony." She said. I gave her a small smile. "You do not need to thank me, princess. That ceremony was inappropriate." There was silence for a moment. "You can change over there. Your dresses were bought here earlier and if you want new ones, Willa our seamstress, she can get it done for you." I said, pointing towards the bathing chambers'. She goes to the bathing chambers' after taking the clothes from the wardrobe. I change into my nightclothes with a flick of my wrist and make myself comfortable on the bed with the book I was reading earlier that day. 

After about fifteen minutes my wife comes out looking very uncomfortable in a short black nightdress which she was trying to pull down, beyond her knees. No doubt, the dress was there in the wardrobe, as they thought about the activity that would take place tonight. I flick my wrist again, and the length of the dress increases. I thought she would be startled by this, but she was not. "Thank you." She merely whispered. I acknowledged her by giving a nod. 

I continued to read my book but then realised she was still standing near the bed but not getting into it to sleep. It then clicked me the reason. "Princess, you do not need to worry. I will not do anything that I should not. We do not know anything about each other, so without that, I will not force you to do something you are not comfortable with. Though, since we are married we will have to share a bed." I say with an apologetic smile. She sighs relief and gets into the bed. After some time, she suddenly speaks. "Can I ask you something, prince Loki?" She asks nervously. I nod. "Did I do something wrong?" My eyes widen at that. "Whatever made you think so, princess?" I ask in shock. She looks at her lap before replying. "You refer to me as 'princess' and not by my name. So I thought you were angry with me." She says softly. "No, I am not angry with you. I merely do not know how to refer you. 'Princess' is the most appropriate thing." I explained to her. "What would you like me to call you?" I ask her. "Kari. I-I would like you to call me Kari." "Alright. I will call you by your name. But in turn, you will have to call me by my name." I say with a small smile. She just nods. "Kari, I know we do not know anything about each other. You would have heard rumours about me, I know. But I would like to know about you. I do not want to spend the rest of my life living with you like a stranger. We should talk to each other, but not now. It is too late and we both are tired. We should sleep now and then can start to get to know each other from tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" I ask her. "Yes, prin-Loki" She says with a small smile and a nod. I return her smile. "Goodnight, Kari." "Goodnight, Loki." With that, we both lie down on our sides of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Please give Kudos.❤😊


	9. TOUR AND GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gave a tour to Kari and later they asked questions to know each other better. Loki finds about the Rune and the bracelet that binds seiðr placed on Kari.

TOUR AND GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

* * *

_**Kari's POV** _

I woke up with a start. I did not know where I was, just that I wasn't in Jotunheim as the temperature was too high. Then the reality came crashing down on me. Asgard. Marriage. Loki. I looked beside me and saw Loki asleep. He looked peaceful like he had no problem in the world. It was still dark outside, but I could tell that the dawn was near. I decided to take a bath and get ready for the day. Loki said that he wanted to know me yesterday, so he was probably going to spend some time with me today. And probably I could get to know the person I married. I look at the runes and the power damping bracelet on my hand. "I hope I can tell him about this and probably he would help me to get rid of them." I say to nobody but myself.

I get up and go to my wardrobe to find something to wear. All the dresses in my wardrobe were of different shades of green. 'I will ask the seamstress to make some of the dresses in different colours if I am allowed to.' I thought. I decided on a sleeveless dark green dress and proceeded to the bathing chambers'. 

After bathing, I wore the dress and came out only to notice I was alone in the room. Once asleep Loki was nowhere in the chambers'. I thought maybe we could talk, but I was wrong. I sighed and sat down in front of the dressing table. The water from my hair was dripping. I couldn't just dry it because my Seiðr was bounded. It will have to dry naturally forever now because I don't think Loki will help me. I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly Asta came into the chambers'.

"Oh, milady! I am so sorry. I did not know you like to rise early. Otherwise, I would have come and prepared a bath for you and help you get ready." Asta babbled on and bowed deeply. 

"Asta, it is alright. I couldn't sleep, and it was almost dawn, that is why I decided to take a bath. You need not worry, and please call me Kari." 

"You couldn't sleep? You should have sent for me. I would have brewed herbal tea for you. It would have helped you find some sleep." Asta started blabbing more.

"Asta, please. I am completely rested. And if I need your help, I will send for you. Do not fret." I sighed. "I would like to go outside. To the gardens or perhaps the library. If I am allowed?" I asked, not knowing what all I am allowed to do here. I should have known. Even if he is a frost giant, he was raised an Asgardian. He wouldn't want a Jotun to be his bride. He hates me and is ashamed of me now, and I can't do anything about it. I wanted to cry. The only way to distract me would be a good book or garden or perhaps both.

"Yes, mi-Kari. I can take you to the gardens. They are beautiful. The queen has had plants from different realms. You will love them." Asta said, getting excited. "But did you have breakfast? You and prince Loki are supposed to go together to the private hall. The royal family always eats together once a uke. Though prince Loki doesn't always make his presence." Asta said. I didn't know about this. It was a nice thing to do. Family sitting together and eating was something I never experienced. "Where is prince Loki? It is søndag. Everyone is going to eat together today. And since you are newly married, I am sure the queen expect you both. Prince Loki can take you to the private hall and later I can take you to the gardens if you would like." 

"I-I don't know where Loki is. I went to take a bath, and when I came out, he was not there. I-I am so sorry." I said stammering.

"It is alright, Kari. Prince Loki would have had some work, that is why he is not here. Come, I will take you to the garden then. There is still time for breakfast to start. Probably prince Loki will be back till then." I nodded. 

Asta leads me through the golden halls. We stop near beautiful golden doors which had beautiful flower designs carved on it. Asta opened the doors, and golden sunlight entered the hall, causing them to shine brightly. I stepped through the doors, and I felt as if my breath was snatched away from me. The garden was beautiful. There were so many colourful flowers and different plants in the garden. colourful vines were hanging from the tree branches. The butterflies were flying everywhere in search of sweet nectar, and birds had made nests on the trees for their little ones. The view was magnificent.

"Kari, I have some work to do. I will leave you here and come to get you when it is time for breakfast. Is that alright?" Asta suddenly spoke snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"Yes, there is no problem, Asta. You can go, do your work. I'll see you later. Thank you for bringing me here." I said with a soft smile.

"It is my job, Kari. I'll see you later." Asta said and exited the garden.

I did not know where I was going, but the garden was so big that I was sure I had lost my way back. I did not worry about that as I took in my surroundings. As I was walking, I came to a beautiful fountain. The water was crystal clear. The water was cold and gave a faint yellow light when I dipped my hand into it. I was fascinated by the yellow light, which came every time I touched the water, so I started playing with the water. I did not realize that someone had snuck up on me until they spoke.

"Loki's  _ pet!  _ How wonderful to see you again." I jumped upon hearing that voice. I turned to see a beautiful lady dressed in maroon. I stood up from my spot but did not say anything to the woman. I remembered her from yesterday. She was the same woman Loki had gotten angry at. Amora. "Where is your master? Did he already get tired of you?" My eyes widen, but I did not say anything and just stared at my feet, clutching my dress in my hands. Suddenly, her hand shot out, and she grabbed my face in a painful grip. "Do you not have a tongue? Answer me!" I froze in fear and closed my eyes shut, that she will strike me. But when the blow didn't come, I opened my eyes. Amora was giving me a wicked smirk. "Aww. You are scared. How cute!" She let go of me, and I took a step or two away from her. "I wonder why Loki married you. What is so great about you? Huh? He is the prince the realm eternal, and you are a princess of a frozen rock. Princess of those monsters. He hates frost giants, even when he is one of them. But he was raised in Asgard so that is different. And the best part is you don't have an ounce of royal blood in you. So why you?"

I did not know what to say as I did not know of the reason myself. When I did not answer her for a minute or two, she raised her eyebrow and took a step towards me. I took a step back, and she stopped. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I don't know why Loki married me. I only know that this marriage was to establish peace between Asgard and Jotunheim." She laughed at that. "Do you really think that was the reason you are married to Loki? How naive of you. You are nothing but a punishment for him. It was either marry you or stay on Midgard till the Allfather sees fit for him to come back to Asgard. After all the people that love him are here. But he did not put up a fight. He just accepted it. And I want to know why." My mind went blank. Punishment. I was nothing but a punishment, and he would happily get rid of me. Amora just rolled her eyes at me and walked away. I stood there confused, hurt. I was no more than a bargaining chip for my  _ father _ if I can even call him that. And I was a burden, a punishment, a tool to hurt Loki nothing more. Tears stung my eyes, and before I knew, I started crying. I sat on the ground, my back pressed against the edge of the fountain. I bought my knees to my chest and hid my face. I did not want anyone to see me like this. I always hurt people around me. I was responsible for my mother's death, my father's grief and now I was also hurting Loki. I am nothing but a burden. I just wanted to go back to my chambers now so that I would be alone, but I did not know my way. I was stuck here until someone found me. So, I did what I could do. I sat there and waited for Asta to come and find me. I suddenly felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. A startled yelp escaped my mouth and I placed my hands over my mouth. I saw it was Loki who had placed his hand on my shoulder and had a concerned expression on his face. He bends down to my level.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt, Kari?" He asked me frantically. He was trying to see if I had hurt myself somehow. I shook my head.

"I-I-" I did not know what to say. A sob escaped my throat. "I-I was lost. Couldn't find my way back." I said after taking a breath. I was not looking at him, so he hooked a finger under my chin and made me look at him. He was frowning in concern. "Darling, though you are saying the truth, it is not the complete truth. I am the god of mischief, lies and chaos. I know when someone is lying. Tell me the truth. Why were you crying?" "I-I-I-" I averted my gaze from him, more tears flowing down. Loki gently cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I looked at him. "It is alright. You can tell me when you are ready. Did you eat anything?" I shook my head. "Come on then. We are going to have breakfast with everyone in the private hall. Only family. Let us get you freshened up and then we can go." He said and helped me get up from the ground. He led me through the garden in silence. He broke the silence once we were back in the golden halls.

"I am sorry. I would have taken you to the gardens myself but when I woke up, you were in the bathing chambers, and then Odin sent for me, so I had to go and see what he wanted. When I came back, you were not there, and your handmaiden told me that you were in the garden, so I came looking for you. I told you we will talk today, but I was not there. But maybe we can talk and get to know each other after breakfast?" Loki said. 

"Yes, we can do that. And thank you for finding me. And sorry. I-I should have waited for you. I thought, you did not want to talk that is why you left." I said softly.

"No. Odin called me, otherwise, I would have taken you to the gardens myself." I just nodded. It was not his fault. When we reached our chambers', I washed my face and tied my hair in a bun as it was mostly dry now. When I was done, we walked to the private hall in silence. The guards opened the doors for us to let us in. Frigga, prince Thor and the Allfather were already seated.

"You are late darling. I thought you were not going to come." Frigga said.

"Sorry mother, we were in the garden and lost the track of time." Loki said not telling the actual reason for our delay. He went and kissed Frigga on each cheek, and then pulled the chair out for me to sit. 

"Okay, since everyone is here let us start the breakfast." The Allfather said, and then we all started to eat. 

"Kari, darling, I teach the children of the palace how to read every afternoon in the library. I was thinking that it would be nice for you to join me. You will get accustomed to the Aesirs easily then." Frigga proffered. I was shocked that she wanted me to help her in the library with the children. 

"B-but won't the children get scared? I am a- I am not Asgardian." I asked. "Oh, dear. You don't have to worry. They will not be scared. You are their princess now. Okay? We can start tomorrow if you would like?" "I-I would love that. Thank you." "Great!" Frigga exclaims. We all continued to eat as prince Thor was talking to the Allfather and Loki was talking to Frigga.

"Loki, Lady Kari, would you both like to join me in the training grounds?" Thor asked after some time. "We will join you later, Thor. I promised Kari that I will spend some time with her and show her around the palace." Loki replied. "Alright brother, I'll see you both later." Thor said and went to the training grounds after finishing his breakfast. Loki and I also left after eating our breakfast and saying our goodbyes to the Allfather and Frigga.

"So, what would you like to do first? Tour of the palace of talk in the gardens?" Loki asked once we exited the private halls'. "Anything is fine." I said. "Alright, then. I'll give you a tour first then we can talk, and if Thor is still in the training grounds afterwards, we can go there." Loki said and I nod. 

Loki showed me the library, the Allfather's and Frigga's room, Thor's room, which were not very far away from ours. He also showed me the throne room and the feasting hall where the ball and feast took place. He took me to the sunroom, where all instruments from different realms were kept. There was also a piano kept which was the only instrument I could play. There were many people in the sunroom. Some were playing music on different instruments, some were painting and some were dancing. After the sunroom, he took me to the gardens but to a more secluded area. There was a table, and two chairs and the surrounding was covered with vines and beautiful pink and white flowers. Loki pulled the chair out for me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"How did you like the palace." Loki asked, breaking the silence. "It is beautiful. Thank you for the tour." I said. "Your welcome. Why don't we ask questions to each other one by one so we can get to know about each other's likes and dislikes?" Loki asked. I nodded. "Aright, I'll go first." Loki said. "What is your favourite colour?" "White. White is the colour that I favour." "Okay, mine is green incase you didn't already notice." I gave a small smile at that. "Your turn." "Which is your favourite place to visit?" I asked. "Alfheim is beautiful and peaceful. I love it there. Though, I have gone there only for political reasons. Yours?" "I... had never left Jotunheim until now. This is the first time I have travelled." Loki looked shocked at that. "Oh! How is that you have never travelled?" He asked. "I-king Somr never took me anywhere or allowed me to go anywhere. I have not seen life beyond the palace grounds." I said sadly. There was silence for some time then I decided to speak. "What do you like to do in your pass time?" "Hmm. I like to read books or practise my magic. What do you do?" "I like to read books too and play the piano and... I used to practise my magic." I said. Loki's eyes lit up at that. "You have seiðr?" I nod. "What all can you do?" He asked. "Healing. I only learnt healing magic. I was trying to learn illusions but..." I trailed off and shrugged my shoulders. Loki frowned. "But? But what?" I did not know if I should tell him about the runes and the bracelet that stopped me from using my seiðr or not. When I took too long to answer, he placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at our joint hands. 

"I-king Somr did not really like that I had seiðr. My mother had it, but she was not born with it. She learnt the art of seiðr. I was born with it. It is not common to be born with seiðr. In Jotunheim, they believe that dark magic is involved. The child is considered a curse, and so they are killed after they are born. And my mother died after giving birth to me, which made their beliefs even stronger, that I was cursed. I am still alive because my mother placed a spell over me, that whoever kills me they will have a horrible death. She knew they would try to kill me. Ingrid was there when I was born. She was a midwife, but she practically raised me. Anyways, king Somr did not find out that I have seiðr till I was 700 years old. Ingrid was able to hide from everyone that I had seiðr since birth. King Somr found out when I was healing a bird. He asked Ingrid, and she confirmed his suspension. She also told him about the spell. He was livid and had Ingrid flogged for not informing him about the curse that was born in his house. He was not a king then but a noble in king Laufey's court. He already hated me because I was the reason his wife died whom he loved more than life. When he got to know about my seiðr, he hated me more. Had me flogged too, called me names. And then he bounded my magic. It was awful. I somehow managed to remove the bonds without his knowledge. But, when the Allfather came with the marriage proposal, he found a book related to seiðr in my chambers'. He bonded my magic with this bracelet and the binding runes." I showed him the bracelet on my right hand, which looked simple but actually bonded my magic. Loki touched the bracelet gingerly and then looked into my eyes.

"And the runes?" He whispered almost inaudible. I moved my left hand forward and showed him my wrist. At first, there was nothing, but when I brushed my fingers on my wrist, an orange-reddish light came out of my wrist, and the rune appeared. His eyes widened in shock, and he let out a gasp. "This is an ancient rune. If someone tries to remove it from you without the correct method, you will die. How can a father do this to his own child?!" He asked. I smiled sadly at him. "Apparently, my  _ father  _ can." We both sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"I'll find a way to remove this rune from you. Don't worry, and mother will help us. She is the one who taught me my magic. She is one of the greatest sorceress in the realm." Tears formed in my eyes after hearing him. "Thank you. I-Thank you." I whisper. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Then Loki suddenly got up from his seat and took my hand and urged me to get up from my place too. I looked at him, confused. He merely smiled. "Come, let us go see the training ground otherwise Thor will not stop cribbing about it." He said, trying to cheer me up. I got up from my place, and he led me through the gardens, towards the training grounds. When we neared the training grounds, we heard the clang of swords. We saw prince Thor and other warriors sparring each other. Prince Thor defeated a warrior with pale white hair, who was quite drunk yesterday during the feast and was insisted on dancing with me. Prince Thor came towards us when he saw us. "Loki, Lady Kari. You came!" Prince Thor boomed. "Of course, we came. Otherwise, you would have had a fit about it later." Loki said rolling his eyes. Some of the other warriors also came towards us. "Lady Kari, let me introduce you to our friend. This is Volstagg the Valiant." He gestured towards the warrior with a red beard. He gave me a bow. "This is Hogun the Grim." He gestured toward the warrior with dark hair who had a stoic expression. He gave me a nod in greeting. "And this-" Thor was cut off when the warrior with pale white hair took my hand kissed the back of my hand. "I am Fandral the Dashing." He said and gave me a flirtatious wink. Before I could say anything a woman with brown hair and with a sword in her hand, pulled Fandral by his collar. "She is married, Fandral. And if you do not want to get stabbed, behave." The woman said. She turned towards me. "I am Sif." She introduced herself. I smiled at them. "I am Kari. Nice to meet you all." I said softly. "Brother, Lady Kari, we have finished sparring and are going to the feasting halls. Would you both like to come?" Thor asked. I did not know what to say, so I looked at Loki. He would have seen that I was exhausted, so he refused and said he would have lunch in his chambers'. Prince Thor and his friends left us and went on their way.

"Come, let us go to our chambers' and have lunch there. Later we both can go to the library and read, and I can look for a method to remove that rune from your wrist." I nodded, and we head towards our chambers'. When we reached our chambers', we saw Frigga at the door. 

"Oh! Darlings I was coming to see the both of you." Frigga said to both of us. "What is it, mother?" Loki asked. Frigga gave a small smile. "It is nothing of concern, darling. I just wanted to take Kari to the seamstress so we can get dresses stitched for her." She said. "Oh, thank you, Frigga." I said. She smiled at me. "Lady Bodil, the royal seamstress, will be arriving in an hour. Loki, please bring Kari to her workshop." Frigga ordered. "Of course, mother. I will bring her there." Loki said. After that Frigga let us. We entered our chambers'. Loki had ordered a guard to send for our lunches and in about fifteen minutes, a helper knocked at our doors with our lunch. She set our lunch on the table, which was near the balcony that was facing the gardens, and left. Loki was in the bathing chambers, so I decided to set the plates. 

When he came out, I served him the food. There was some type of animal for lunch with mashed potatoes and vegetables. There was also a cake for us to eat at last. "Why are you not eating the boar? Do you not like it?" Loki said when he saw me eat only the mashed potatoes and vegetables. "I-I do not eat animals." I said in a low voice fearing that he would scold me. He had a surprised expression on his face when I look up. "You don't eat animals? Oh, okay. Do you want me to order something else for you to eat or mashed potatoes and vegetables are fine?" He asked. I was surprised that he did not scold me. Ingrid was always worried that I found eating animals disturbing. She even scolded me once because  _ 'it was not healthy'. _ "Umm... this is fine." I said. After that, we ate our lunch in silence. After finishing our lunch I cut the slices of the chocolate cake and gave some to Loki and took some for myself. His eyes lit up when he saw the chocolate cake. 

"This is my favourite!" He said and dug into his cake slices. I smiled a small smile when I realised that he had a sweet tooth. He finished his cake in minutes and looked sad when it was over, so I gave him the last slice that was left. "Thank you. Are you sure you do not want it?" He asked. "No, I am full. You can have that." I said, and he smiled widely. After finishing our food, the helper took our empty dishes back. 

"I have to take you to Lady Bodil's workshop. I will leave you there with mother, and go to the library and look for something regarding the binding rune. I will come and pick you up after half an hour. Is that fine with you?" "Yes, it's alright." With that, Loki offered me his arm and led me to the workshop of Lady Bodil. When we reached there, I turned to face him. "Thank you, Loki. For everything you are doing for me." He smiled at me. "You do not need to thank me. Magic is not something that should be bonded." He said. "I will leave you here now, and come to pick you up later. Till then." I nodded. "Bye." I said and saw him go towards the library, and I entered the workshop.

⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸

Kari's dress

Amora's dress

Bracelet to bind seiðr

Binding runes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. And the mistakes. Hope you like this chapter. Please give kudos.❤😊
> 
> uke - week  
> søndag - sunday


	10. THE SPELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to find the spell that will free Kari of her bonds.

THE SPELL

* * *

**_Loki's POV_ **

I left Kari near the workshop and headed towards the library. When I saw her today in the garden, crying, I was worried. I thought she was hurt. But no. She said she had lost her way, but I knew it was a lie. I wanted to know the true reason, but I did not force it from her. Later, when we were talking in a secluded part of the garden, she told me how her father had bound her magic. My blood was boiling after hearing that. What kind of father is he to torture his own child like that?! I decided I'll help her to remove that rune from her wrist. 

  
I reached the library and started reading the books on binding runes. There were many binding runes. For love, joy, wealth, power and much more. But there were very fewer books that spoke about binding runes for magic. I know her father used dark magic to bind her seiðr. It would be difficult to remove the rune. I did not realize how long I was sitting in the library, but I couldn't find much on the binding runes of magic. Just that, it can slowly drain the life source of the person on whom it is placed if the ritual is not performed properly. It can also kill the person if it is not removed correctly. It also states that only a master sorcerer/sorceress can remove it or someone who has studied the art of binding runes. And the only person I knew who had studied about the binding runes was Amora. I would never take her help as I don't trust her. 

  
The books only gave general information about the binding runes of magic but not how to remove it. I was at a dead-end. I had read the few books that the royal library had about the magic binding runes but did not find what I needed. 'I should ask mother to help me. She would surely know what to do! After all, she was the one who taught me my magic.' I thought. I got up from my seat near the window and headed towards the library doors. When I opened the doors, I came face to face with Kari. It suddenly hit me that I was supposed to pick her from Lady Bodil's workshop. Before I could say something, Kari started speaking.

  
"I-I am sorry. You said you would come to pick me from the workshop. I waited for an hour, but you did not come, so I decided to come and look for you. I am sorry." Kari bladdered. I realized she did this when she thought she had upset someone.

  
"Kari, you don't have to apologize for anything. I am sorry that I was late. I lost the track of time. If mother gets to know I stood up a lady, she will be appalled. So I apologize." I say sincerely. She nodded. 

  
"D-did you find anything?" She asked, picking at the skin of her palm. 

  
"I did not find anything, no. But I know mother can help us with this." I said. I took her hand in mine. "Come, let us go to mother. She will help us." I said, and started to walk, but Kari did not move from her place. When I looked at her, she shook her head vigorously.

  
"I-I can't. She doesn't know about this. I don't want another person to hate me. Please." She said, breathing heavily. I stepped toward her, realising that she was having a panic attack, one similar to Tony's. I engulfed her in a hug holding her tightly against my chest. I lower her to the ground and rock her back and forth. 

  
"Breathe, Kari. No one hates you. And certainly not my mother. You need to breathe. Calm yourself, darling." I pick her up in my arms and carry her back in the library. I sat her near the window seat where I was reading. She was still holding onto me. Tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks. I kept rubbing her back in soothing circles. When at last she calmed down, she moved away from me and wiped her tear-stained face. 

  
"S-sorry. I spoiled your tunic." She said. I took her face in my hand and made her look at me.

  
"You don't have to apologize for anything, Kari. Tell me. What happened that you reacted like that?" I asked her softly. Her eyes again filled with fresh tears.  
"I-I don't want anyone else to hate me. My father hates me. Most of the people of Jotunheim hated me. I-I don't want people of Asgard to also hate me. But, I-I think they already do because I am a frost giant. Even your Lady friend, Amora hates me. She said I don't belong here and t-that I am merely a punishment for you. S-So you too hate me. I-I..." She let out a sob and tears flowed down her pale cheeks. I wiped her tears with my thumb.

  
"I don't hate you, Kari. And neither does my mother. The opinion of Asgardians are biased, so I can't speak on their behalf. If you want their love and respect, you will have to work for it. And don't believe what Amora says. She has always tried to get into Thor's bed or mine. I will admit that you were meant to be a punishment for me, but I want to give this marriage a chance." I said and hugged her. She stiffened at first but then relaxed and leaned into the embrace. I noticed her body was not as cold as that of a frost giant it was pleasantly warm. We stayed like that for a few minutes. 

  
"Kari?" I said.

  
"Hmm?" Was her response.

  
"We will have to go to mother if we want to remove that rune from you. I promise she will not think less of you. But if we don't tell her... This rune can kill you. If it was not correctly placed on you, it will slowly kill you. Mother is our only way and also Amora I guess, but I don't trust her to remove it from you safely." I feel her nod against my chest.  
"Okay. We'll go and ask Frigga for help." She moves out of my embrace and wipes her face. 

  
I help her stand, and then we go hed toward mothers chambers'. I feel her apprehension when we neared mother's chambers'. I knock on her door, and we enter after hearing a soft 'come in'. When mother notices Kari's tear strained face, she leaves all her work and comes running towards us. She hugs Kari and looks at me with anger.

  
"Loki, what did you do to this poor girl? She is your wife! I told you to take care of her." Before I could say anything, Kari moved out of mother's embrace and shook he head.

  
"N-no no. He didn't do anything. I started to panic about something stupid. Loki was only helping me." Kari defended me. Mother looked at me.

  
"Why do you always have to think that it was me?" I grumbled, folding my arms to my chest. 

  
"Because you usually come to me after you have inevitably done something. Now dear, what happened that you are in this state?" She asked Kari. Kari did not speak and stared at her feet as if she was being scolded for something she had done wrong. After her deafening silence for a few minutes, mother looked at me for an answer.

  
"We need your help with a rune. Kari has a binding rune of magic placed on her." I explained everything to mother, about how Kari's father had placed the magic binding rune on her. I told her I looked for anything that would help us remove it but couldn't find anything useful. Mother was fuming after I finished telling her everything.

  
"How can a father do such a thing to his own daughter?!" Mother said bitterly. 

  
"I-I am sorry." Kari said with tears in her eyes.

  
"Oh, dear. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I feel I made a mistake in judging your father. I thought he was good for my friend. I hope he did not treat her the same way as he did to you. I would never be able to forgive myself." Mother said. I was confused. Did mother know Kari's father?

  
"Mother? Do you know Kari's father?" I asked.

  
"No, my son. I have met her father once. Kari's mother was my childhood friend. She was the princess of Alfheim. She fell in love with Somr. He was a noble of Jotunheim when I met him. I helped her escape her father, the king of Alfheim because he wanted to marry her off to someone else. I saw pure love for my dear friend Estel in his eyes. That was the only reason I helped her escape her father." Mother said. I was shocked about this discovery and couldn't say more than a soft 'oh'.

  
"Now Kari, please show me the rune." Kari shows her rune to mother, and she studies it for a few minutes.

  
"Dark magic. I know the book which contains the spells to remove this rune. It is in your father's library. I will retrieve it for you, but I will not be able to perform it." I frowned.

  
"Why is that mother?" I asked.

  
"My dear son, I grow old. I don't have enough strength to perform this tricky piece of spell. You will have to do it by yourself." Mother said. I nod.

  
"Okay. I'll perform the spell, mother."

  
"Dear, you do not need to worry now. Loki will remove the rune from your wrist. Both of you go to your room. I'll get the book there." We all exit my mother's chambers'. Mother goes to get the book, and Kari and I go to our chambers'. We wait there till mother comes with the spellbook.

  
"Here son. This is the spellbook. Loki, you may be a master sorcerer, but you will have to practice the spell first. This can harm Kari. Be careful and do not hurry anything. I would ask you to take Amora's help but you and I both don't trust her after what she did. Good luck with the spell, my son, Kari." Mother said.

  
"Thank you, mother." "Thank you, Frigga." Kari and I said at the same time.

  
"Your most welcome, darlings. I'll take my leave now. Kari, come to my chambers' after lunch tomorrow. We will go to the library, from there." Mother said and Kari nodded. After mother left, Kari and I started reading the spellbook. We found the spell but it was a complex one which will take me some time to perform correctly.

  
"Kari, this spell is a complex one. It will take a few days for me to learn them. And you will have to be prepared. It will be very painful for you when I remove that rune from you." I said.

  
"I know it will be painful. When my father placed the rune on me I was unconscious. But when I woke up there was a burning sensation on my wrist for a long time." Kari said. I don't know what all she had to go through when she was in Jotunheim, but King Somr was not fit to be called a father.

  
"I'll be going to my tower. Would you like to come with me? I usually practice my magic there." I asked her. It was easier to practice my magic there. It was peaceful there.

  
"Yes, I will come with you there. If it is alright with you." She said. I nodded. 

  
"We can go in the evening. For now, you should rest. I have not forgotten what happened in the library. So, you will rest now, and I will read this book further, so we are prepared to cast this spell when the time is right." I said and led Kari towards our sleeping arrangements. 

  
"But-" She started but I cut her off.

  
"No buts. Go take some rest and then we can go to the tower." I said.

  
"Okay. Wi-Will you be here?" She asked timidly.

  
"Of course." I help her on the bed and cover her with the soft silk sheets. I sat on the chair that was near the bed. I picked up the book and started reading. When after a few minutes I looked at Kari, she was asleep. I tucked a few strands of her beautiful long black hair behind her ears, that had fallen on her face. I looked at her for a long time. She is so beautiful and pure. I can't understand how her father could do what he did to her. I decided that I would not let her suffer anymore. I would protect her. I picked up the book again and resumed my reading and waiting for her to wake up. I would cast this spell and then she would be free of those bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.😅 Enjoy this chapter and give feedback and kudos. ❤😊


	11. RUNE AND DRAGON STONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari and Loki practice the spell on the dragon stone.

RUNE AND DRAGON STONE

* * *

Loki wakes me up as he said and then we went to his tower. It was beautiful and well organized. It had its own library, but it only contained books about sorcery and magic. I noticed that some of his clothes were also here.

  
"Do you spend time here often?" He turned towards me.

  
"Yes. When I want some time alone, I come here. It is peaceful here." He said. There were some potions too. He saw me looking at them and said. "They are medicines. Some of them are for health, some are love potions, then there is the potion for hair, the potion for truth, and then invisibility." Loki said, pointing towards different potions. I frowned.

  
"Invisibility potion? But you don't need one, right?" I asked.

  
"No, but others want. I provide them if they give me a valid reason." My mouth formed in an 'O'. "So? Should we start? I will not be the only one who would be saying the spell. You have to play a part in it. I won't lie, but it will hurt. So you will have to be strong." He said and I nodded. "Good. We will practice it on this first." He said and pointed towards a stone on which the binding rune was carved. 

  
"But I don't have my seiðr. How will the spell work?" I asked.

  
"Don't worry about it. The part of the spell you are going to do doesn't need seiðr. So don't worry. You just need to recite them correctly." I nodded. "First I will say the spell and then you will join me. Okay?" I nod. "Let's start."

  
Loki starts saying the spell and the rune on the stone start giving a faint reddish-orange glow. When the glow increases I start saying my part of the spell. The whole stone starts to glow. The rune starts to fade slowly, but then the stone suddenly bursts and turns into mud. We both are startled and take a step back. 

  
"Are you alright?" Loki asked me. I nodded. 

  
"You?" I look at him. 

  
"Yes, I am fine. But I don't know why did the stone suddenly burst? We both were saying the spells correctly, then why?" He askes himself.

  
"Maybe the stone was not strong enough to withstand the spell?" I suggested. "Only a few stones are there that are used for dark magic because they are strong enough to stand the spells." He nods.

  
"That is possibly why the stone burst." He said.

  
"What should we do now?" I asked.

  
"I have a stone that will be able to hold the spell. We can try it with that." 

  
"Okay. But it is dark outside. Let us go and have dinner first. We can practice this spell tomorrow. I promised Frigga that I will have dinner with her today." I said.

  
"Alright. Do you want me to accompany you for dinner?" Loki asked. I gave him a small smile.

  
"I would love that." I said. We went to our chambers to freshen up and then headed towards Frigga's chambers'. We knocked on her chambers' and went inside after hearing a soft 'come in'.

  
"Ah, darlings! Please take a seat. I was not aware that you were going to join us Loki." Frigga said. Loki flushed a bit.

  
"I had not eaten dinner yet, so I thought I would join you and Kari. And I have to discuss the spells too." Loki said.

  
"Of course, darling." Frigga said with a teasing smile. We ate our dinner, talking to each other about random things. After dinner, Loki and I were excused, so we went to our chambers'.

  
"We can practice the spells tomorrow. Let us sleep for now." Loki said.

  
"Alright." I said and we changed into our nightclothes. Loki wore a soft green tunic with matching green pants and I wore a white nightgown which was full length this time and covered everything. Lady Bodil had already had my clothes delivered to the chambers'. She was really good at what she did. She was not very pleased with the clothes that I asked her to make for me. 'You are married. You should wear something that Loki would like, not something that doesn't even catch his attention.' She had said only because I had asked for clothes that were not too revelling. Some of my clothes did have a deep neckline but nothing more. I did not want anyone to see the scars that my father had left on me. I already had to cover myself in makeup so no one sees. Once I get my seiðr back it will be easy to hide the scars. And in time they will fade too. 

  
We both lay on the bed, but I couldn't sleep. I felt like I was a burden on Loki. He was doing so much for me, and I didn't know how to repay him. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a whimper. I turned towards Loki and saw that he was moving in his sleep and sweating profusely. He was blabbering something and I understood he was dreaming. Caught in a nightmare. I sat upright and tried to wake him up.

  
"Loki." I whispered. He did not move, but a pained whimper left his mouth. I was scared now. He looked like he was in pain. I touched his shoulder to wake him up. His skin was very cold. I knew he was a frost giant, but I was still scared. 

  
"Loki! Wake up. It's a nightmare Loki. It's not real, wake up." I said shaking him. But he didn't wake up. I shook him a bit more calling his name when suddenly his hand shot out and caught my wrist. His hands were freezing. When I looked at his hand, it was blue. He was in his Jotun form now. My skin too started changing colour. It was not the azure blue like the rest of the frost giants, but light sky blue, almost faded. It was not that obvious, but noticeable. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were wide open. They were blood-red and shining. I could see, though his eyes were open he was still trapped in his nightmare. I was now in my Jotun form too. The only thing similar was our blood-red eyes. I pulled my hand free and then kept it on his cheek. 

  
"Loki, please. Wake up." I said and this time he blinked his eyes and looked at me. I had tears in my eyes. He just stared at me. I thought he would reject me.

  
"Kari?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded. He looked at his skin and realized that it was blue. He quickly sat straight and looked at me properly.

  
"Are you hurt Kari?" He asked. I shook my head in no.

  
"You were having a nightmare. You changed your form and since I was touching you it triggered mine." I said.

  
"Oh. Sorry. I did not hurt you though, did I? Loki asked and wiped the tear that had slipped.

  
"No, you didn't. I was just scared. You were not getting up." I said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked softly when he did not say anything. He hesitated a bit, so I let it drop.

"It's fine. We should sleep now." He nodded and we lied down on the bed. We were both in our Asgardian form. After some time my eyes started to close. I knew Loki was still awake and would probably not get any sleep, but my limbs felt too heavy and slowly sleep consumed me.

  
When I wake up, I feel something heavy on my side. I see a hand was on my waist. Loki's hand. I remove his hand from my waist and slowly slipped out of the bed. I did not want to disturb him because I know he did not get much sleep last night. 

  
I take a bath and wear a faded pink gown which had embroidery on the top and was plain on the bottom. When I exited the wardrobe I saw Loki was still sleeping. I decided to order breakfast to our chambers itself. Asta brought our breakfast after some time. I drank my tea when I heard shuffling from our bed chambers'. Loki came out with his bed hair and in his nightclothes.

  
"I see, you have started without me." He said, his voice still laced with sleep. 

  
"Oh! You are awake. I did not start without you. I just drank my tea. You were sleeping, so I decided not to wake you up." I said. "Do you want to have breakfast first or do you want to freshen up?" I asked.

  
"I'll go get ready first, then I can have breakfast." He said.

  
"Oh! Alright. I'll wait for you then." I said. It looked like he wanted to say something, but then turned and marched towards the bathing chambers'.

  
Loki came out after some time, dressed in court attire. He sat down and drank his tea and had breakfast with me.

  
"I have to attend a council meeting after that we can go to the tower and practice that spell again. If you want I can escort you to the library or the garden." Loki said.

  
"It's alright. I will be in the chambers'. You can go to the meeting." I said though I wanted to go to the garden, I was afraid that Amora would find me and I did not want to listen to her hateful words. 

  
"Alright. I will be going now. I will come to pick you up after the meeting." Loki said and left for the council meeting.

  
I took a book from Loki's bookshelf which was about basic magic. It was about illusions and small projections or conjuring something. I had taught myself to conjure small things, but I did not know how to create illusions. I was a healer mainly. I taught myself everything I could about healing and that was my speciality. Maybe once I get my seiðr back, I can teach myself another type of magic. 

  
I continued to read the book and did not realize that it was afternoon. I decided to pack lunch for Loki and me so that we can eat our lunch in his tower. I packed some fruits and some cake. I also packed enough chocolate cake that he seemed to like a lot. Loki entered the room when I was done with putting all the food in the food basket. He had an annoyed expression on his face. 

  
"Loki? Are you alright? What happened?" I asked him.

  
"Nothing!" He snapped at me and I took a step away from him. For a moment I thought he was going to slap me. He noticed my reaction and instantly regret marked his face.

  
"I am sorry, Kari. I did not mean to snap on you. I was just annoyed with the council member." He said.

  
"I-it's alright Loki. I understand." Of course, I understand. My father has struck me many a time due to this reason. When things were not according to him, I was his punching bag.

  
"Kari-" Loki started but I cut him off. 

  
"I have packed lunch for us. We can have it at your tower and can also try the spell. If it's fine with you?" I said. Loki nodded his head.

  
"Yes, of course. I will freshen up and then we can leave." Loki said and went towards the bathing chambers.

  
After he finished his business he came out and we both headed towards his tower. We had our lunch first and Loki was happy to have his favourite chocolate cake, which he devoured in minutes.

  
"Let us practice the spell now." Loki said after we finished our lunch. Loki showed me the stone on which the rune was carved, only this time it was not stone but a crystal which was yellow.

  
"This is the dragon stone. The most powerful stone. It will be able to withstand the spell. Come let us start now." Loki said. We both performed the spell and to my relief, the stone did not break. The rune disappeared from the stone. We both kept practising the spell on different dragon stones that Loki had and we were able to remove the rune from all of them. It was evening when we finished removing all the runes.

  
"Kari let us rest now. We did it really well. Tomorrow we can remove the rune that is on your wrist. You need energy and rest. Come let us eat dinner and retire for the day." Loki said. I could see he was happy with his achievement. I agreed with him and we left for the palace. When we entered the palace we met Thor and his friends.

  
"Loki! Kari! Where are you coming from at this time?" Thor boomed. I flinched and Loki was annoyed.

  
"Thor for once in your life can't you lower your damn voice? And we were in my tower." Loki said annoyed.

  
"Tower? Your tower? Where Norns know what is there, where you only allow our mother. You took Kari there?" Thor asked shocked and completely ignoring Loki's first question.

  
"Yes, Thor. I didn't stutter. Kari is also a sorcerer. She was helping me with a few spells." Loki said. I gave Thor a small smile when he looked towards me.

  
"Milady do you want to come with us? We are going to out to eat." Fandral said changing the topic. He was holding my hand and I noticed he did not invite Loki. Loki was glaring at Fandral now. I removed my hand from Fandral's hold.

  
"Thank you, Fandral, but I am tired and I don't have the energy. Maybe next time Loki and I will join you or you ask Loki if he would go with you." I said Fandral with a smile. Everyone was looking at me trying to control their laugh. Everyone knew that Fandral was not used to being rejected. 

  
"I am not interested even though you did not ask me. Thank you. We will be leaving now." Loki said and dragged me with him.

  
"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

  
"I am fine. We should have dinner and then sleep." Loki said stiffly. I did not say anything but followed a did as he asked.

  
After we finished our dinner and were lying on the bed, there was silence. No one said anything. I wanted to talk, but I knew he was annoyed and would snap if I say anything to him. I was almost asleep when I heard him speak.

  
"I am sorry, Kari." Loki said. I knew what he was sorry for and I was fine that he accepted his mistake.

  
"It's okay Loki. Good night." I said with a smile even though he couldn't see. 

  
"Good night, Kari." Loki whispered. After that none of us said anything and slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovely readers. I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My college started and so I wont get enough time to post the chapter every Saturday. Please bare with me. I will try and post the next chapter ASAP.  
> I hope you like this chapter. Please give Kudos and keep giving me your lovely comment. Thank you.❤😊


	12. FREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps Kari get rid of the rune but then things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely readers! I am so sorry for not updating. And I will not be able to update the chapters on regular bases due to some personal problems. Though I will try my best.  
> I hope you like this chapter. And sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!!🖤

_**FREE** _

* * *

**_Kari_ **

I woke up due to the sunlight that was coming from the window. When I turned to the other side, I found the bed empty. Loki was already up. I quickly got up and rushed towards the bathing chambers'. After taking a bath, I came out wearing a pale pink dress with pearls embodied on it. I searched the entire chambers' but couldn't find him. When I moved towards the door to search for him outside the chambers', the doors open to reveal Loki.

"Oh! You are up. Come, let's have breakfast, and then we can head towards the tower so we can get rid of that rune." Loki said. I followed him to the sitting area where the breakfast was already present. After having our breakfast, we went towards his tower.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked once we reached there. I nodded my head in response. "This will hurt, Kari. I won't lie. You can't stop chanting the spell once we start. If we do that your life can be in danger. You understand?" Loki explained.

"Yes" Was my reply.

"Okay. Stand in this circle and hold my hand. Recite your part with me." Loki said. We both stood in the circle which was made-up of the crushed pieces of Dragon stone. We joined our hands and, Loki started chanting the spell. The rune that was present on my hand started burning. When I started saying the spell, the rune gave the same red-orange glow. Now my hand was on fire. With every passing moment, it was becoming difficult for me to continue with the spell. The rune was starting to disappear. Sweat beads formed on my forehead, and my body was starting to become weak. Loki was holding my hand firmly, and squeezing it from time to time so, that I wouldn't stop. When the rune disappeared from my arm, and the bracelet came off my hand, my eyes started glowing in golden and white colour. My veins turned black and then, glowed in a golden colour. It was too overwhelming, and I collapsed in Loki's arms. The last thing I heard was Loki calling my name before everything turned black.

**_Loki_ **

While saying the spell, I could feel the pain that she was feeling. I kept squeezing her hand, encouraging her to continue. When the rune disappeared from her arm and, the bracelet fell off, her eyes and veins started to glow. The spell was successful. I was happy that now she will be able to practice her magic when she suddenly collapsed. 

"Kari! Kari!" I tried calling her, but she closed her eyes. I could feel my heart beating loudly. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed that was present in the room. 

"Kari! Wake up! Kari!" I tried to wake her up, but she did not wake up. I quickly picked the book that had the information about the rune. It said that the spell was powerful and could put the sorcerer/ sorceress into a deep slumber. I did not read this part, and now I feared that Kari wouldn't wake up. I dropped the book and went towards Kari.

"Kari, you have to wake up. You can't just leave me alone like this! Please. It was after ages that I made a friend like you. And- and you vowed to stand by me till death do us part. You can't just leave me like this." I said with tears in my eyes. I only knew her for a few days, but I knew she was a great person in whom I had found a friend.

I knew I had to talk to my mother. Only she could help me with this. I immediately contacted her through a telepathic connection.

" _Mother?"_

_"Loki, son is everything alright? Your thoughts are jumbled. You appear to be panicked. What is it?"_

_"Mother, Kari and I were trying to remove the rune from her wrist. We succeeded, but then she suddenly lost consciousness. She isn't waking up mother. Please come to the tower."_

_"I am on my way, son."_

_With that, their telepathic connection snapped shut. Loki sat next to Kari, holding her hand in one and caressing her face with his other hand. He feared that he wouldn't see her beautiful eyes ever again._

"Loki." I heard my mother's voice. She came and sat next to Kari and started to assess Kari. 

"She is in something similar to Odin sleep. Only an Asier can go into Odin sleep, provided he/she has been bestowed, with a title of a god/goddess. Since Odin has not given her a title that can only mean that, the Norns themselves consider her as a goddess. Goddess of what we will have to find out. But for now, I will prepare a shield in your chambers', so she can regain her energy faster. Don't worry Loki, she was overwhelmed when all her magic came back to her. Once her energy is back, she will be fine. Take care of her." I just nodded, and with that, Mother left the tower. 

I took Kari in her arms and teleported both of us into there chambers'. I gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the quilt. 

"Don't worry, Kari. I know the herbs that can help you restore your energy fast. Everything will be fine." I said and went back to his tower to collect the herbs and potions that could help Kari gain consciousness fast. 

When I came back, I saw mother sitting beside Kari, who was now in the protective shield. I went towards them and sat next to Kari. Mother patted my back and left me alone with Kari. I took the potion and poured a few drops into Kari's mouth.

"This will help you regain consciousness fast, Kari." I said and kissed Kari's forehead.

**_Frigga_ **

"What am I hearing, Frigga? Kari is in Odin sleep because of Loki! I have had enough of that boy's mischief. This time he will have to be punished. I know he was forced into this marriage, but that doesn't mean he can put her life in danger. This could lead to a war with Jotunhiem." Odin yelled. I understood his concerns, but Loki was not wrong this time. He was helping Kari.

"Odin, Loki didn't do anything. He was trying to help Kari and he was successful in doing so. He just didn't know that that spell would put Kari to sleep. I saw that spell myself. You need not worry, Odin. Kari will be completely fine." I said hoping he would calm down. "Odin, Loki has grown to like Kari. I assure you that he would never harm her."

"But Frigga-" 

"Odin, you have trusted me for many things. So trust me when I say, Kari is safe with Loki." I said. It was the truth. Loki doesn't open up to someone easily, but I have seen him concerned for Kari. I know that Kari is the one who can heal all the wounds that he has received from this family.

**_Loki_ **

I regularly fed Kari the potion so that she would restore her energy faster. Two days have passed, but Kari was still unconscious. I was worried about her now. I could not do anything to help her. I was on the training grounds and practising with my daggers when I heard whispers. When I turned, I could see someone coming towards the training grounds in their nightclothes. When I did a double-take I saw it was none other than Kari. She was awake! Everyone was talking because she wasn't dressed like a proper princess, but she looked weak. I ran towards her and hugged her. Her whole body weight was on me. 

"Loki! Where were you? I was so scared." Kari said in a low voice. She was weak and tired. I could feel it.

"I am right here, sweetheart. You are still weak. You need to rest. Come, let's get you to bed." I said softly. As we started to walk, Kari's legs gave away, and she crashed into me. I picked her up and started walking towards my chambers'. All the maids and guards were giving odd looks to us as we passed through the corridor. I glared at them, and that was enough for them to step back. I carried her to our chambers' and carefully placed her on the bed.

"Why do I-I feel s-so weak? This never happened b-before." Kari asked in a whisper. She looked so fragile and weak. Like she would break if even a little force applied.

"Kari, that spell was a strong one. It drained your complete energy. But your seiðr is back. You just need proper rest, then you would be able to perform spells again." I said, caressing her hair. I kept telling soothing words to her so she could sleep peacefully. I was relieved now that she is awake. When she fell asleep I decided to go and inform mother about Kari. She was worried about her, after all, she considered Kari as her own.

I found mother in the library. She was trying to learn about the spell and the rune that Kari had. 

"Mother." I called. She looked up from the book towards me. "She is awake." As the words left my mouth she immediately stood up from her spot.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"She is fine, mother. She was weak, so she is resting currently. When she is awake, I will bring her to you so you can meet her." I said.

"Yes. Please do that. And take care of her. I was worried. I am happy that she is up now." Mother said and left the library.

I was happy that Kari is fine now. She can finally use her seiðr. She said she was practising healing magic, so maybe she would like to work with the healers. And I can also teach her other types of magic. I just hope she lets me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update asap. I hope you like it. Please support my work.😊😊


End file.
